Alvin and The Chipmunks 2 and a half
by Jake Miller
Summary: After a drought kills off the entire chipmunk population leaving the chipmunks and the chipettes as the only living chipmunks the Government confiscates them to repopulate America... where could this adventure take them?  Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are…. You the readers asked for it and now you're gonna get it! This is the sequel of my story 'The Squeakquel Alternate Ending'… YAY!**

**FYI: if you haven't read my story 'The Squeakquel Alternate Ending', you might want to do that.**

**Ok here's the scenairo: A nationwide drought has struck **the USA killing off the entire wild chipmunk population leaving the chipmunks and the chipettes to be the only living chipmunks left******, then the government gets involved (oh yeah… that never ends poorly….)…wanna know what happens? Read on and find out… and please…. Please leave a review!**

**!Disclaimer!: I really don't want to sound like an idiot but, lets say I did own the chipmunks, which I don't, would I really be putting this on FanFiction right now? I personly think I would be making my own movie. I mean like seriously come on people it's kinda obvious, but just so I don't get sued… I don't own the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or Dave Seville… Happy now?**

**That aside here's chapter 1… **

**Oh yeah before we start drop by my profile and vote on my poll ;)**

**Ok now here's chapter 1...**

Six very hot, sweaty and fatigued chipmunks lay on the couch under the ceiling fan of Dave Seville's house, "when will it all end?" Alvin asked in an annoying tone of voice letting his tongue hang out of the corner of his mouth. Brittany groaned "my headache will end as soon as you shut your mouth" she said harshly, closing her eyes. Dave slowly walked into the room and sat down in a chair wiping the sweat from his forehead "there's supposed to be a huge rainstorm out over the Pacific but it isn't supposed to make it to land" the man announced looking toward the six chipmunks very sadly.

"Dave somehow I feel that isn't helpful" Simon said continuing to stare at the ceiling

"I know… but it would be the closest thing we've had in over six months" Dave replied wiping more sweat from his face. "Dave, do we even have any water left?" Theodore asked somewhat concerned, Dave nodded "not much though".

Dave closed his eyes wishing all this would just disappear but it didn't instead he heard a knock at the door, groaning as he got up, he walked over to the door and opened it, "D.J what are you doing here?" Dave asked the Police Sergeant. "Just checking up on the homes in the neighborhood, there's a new hot item people are breaking into houses for and even killing over… water" the officer replied taking a step into the house which was only a few degrees cooler then the outdoors.

"I can see your AC unit can't keep up" D.J said looking at the machine that was mounted in one of the windows, "but I come with good news!" the man said suddenly becoming happy.

"What's that?" Alvin said turning his head to look at him, "that rain storm that's out over the Pacific and is supposed to go north and disappear… well it's not going to, its heading straight for us and by tomorrow evening we'll be praying it doesn't flood us out".

"D.J" Simon said sitting up slightly "the weather station said just a few minutes ago that it's heading north and won't even hit land".

"Trust me Simon… I know when rains a'comin' and its a'comin', you'll see" the Sergeant said then left the house, "I wish I was as optimistic as he is" Dave said collapsing back into his chair.

For the rest of the day the six chipmunks and Dave did exactly what they did for the past six months, nothing, absolutely nothing but wallow in the extreme heat. That evening Alvin crawled under Dave's easy chair and collapsed with a sigh of relief, "Alvin what are you doing?" Theodore asked after watching his brother's strange behavior.

"It's much cooler under here Theo, you should claim the couch before somebody else does" Theodore nodded and bounded off to the couch, crawling under he too was quite relieved to find it much cooler. Not long later Simon and the chipettes crawled under the couch and spread themselves out along the floor. For the rest of the night the six chipmunks slept under the furniture glad that they had found somewhere cool to sleep.

That night Theodore awoke to the sound of shattering glass, hearing the noise caused him to snap out of sleep and his eyes to open wide but the chipmunk remained motionless just staring out from under the couch, suddenly a quick but silent shadow passed by and into the kitchen. Theodore had no idea what to do, somebody was breaking into his home to no doubt steal the little bit of water they had left, with very little further thought the chipmunk ran out from under the couch and into Dave's room.

"Dave" Theodore exclaimed quietly jumping up onto his chest, "Dave wake up" he said gently bouncing on the man's chest. Dave slowly opened his eyes and looked at the chipmunk "what is it Theodore?" he asked sleepily.

"Somebody's in the kitchen… I think they're steeling our water" he said prompting Dave to quickly snap completely awake. Dave quickly hurried down the hall and was just entering the kitchen when he saw the man run for the front door carrying the jug of water. Thinking fast Dave ran after him and tackled him to the ground, the sound of both men crashing to the floor and the burglar crying out in pain as Dave landed on him woke up the other chipmunks who ran out from under the furniture to see what was going on.

Both men staggered to their feet, while Dave was still recovering from hitting his head against the wall on his way down the man took a jab at his face knocking him backwards. The man quickly grabbed the jug of water and ran out of the house before any of the chipmunks had time to react.

"Dave… are you alright?" Simon asked scurrying over to his human father. The man nodded then staggered to his feet and ran for the front door, but when he got there, he couldn't see hide nor hair of the burglar. Turning back to the chipmunks who were looking up at him curiously "I'm sorry fellas".

"You tried to stop him Dave… that's the important part" Jeanette said warmly even though deep down she was slowly becoming depressed because she knew without water they wouldn't even last two more days.

Dave nodded and walked over to the fridge and opened it "at least you fellas have this left" he said taking out a 12 ounce water bottle. "What about you Dave?" Theodore asked, Dave put the bottle back and crouched down in front of his son "you six need the water more than I do".

The chipmunk nodded, "now you guys get back to bed" Dave said straightening up, everybody nodded and went back to their spots to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning came with the rising sun but when Simon looked out the window he saw something he liked, something he hadn't seen in a while, clouds, coming from the west. Getting excited he ran into Dave's room and found his guardian laying on his bed awake but tired, "Dave" Simon exclaimed hopping onto the bed "there's clouds out on the western horizon. Hearing this Dave hopped to his feet putting his weariness aside he ran outside and saw that his son was correct clouds were coming from the west and they weren't white puffy clouds these were dark rain clouds that would be there by noon.

The other chipmunks being in the living room and had saw Dave run by, ran out to see what was so interesting, they came to a stop next to Dave and looked up at the sky "it's going to rain!" Jeanette cheered. And it did as noon rolled around so did the thunder, and with the thunder came lightning, and with the lightning came rain, first in a sprinkle then a steady fall before progressing to a hard steady down pour.

The six chipmunks played outside in the cool refreshing rain for most of the day but after a while they became tired. The six chipmunks walked back into the house and shook most of the water off their fur coats before striping off their cloths and getting into dry sets. "I've waited so long to do that" Eleanor cried out drying her hair with a towel.

For the rest of the afternoon and into the evening the chipmunks sat at the window watching the rain pour down and talked about the drought that had just ended. Dave came over at about 9 o'clock and said "okay guys time for bed", the six chipmunks went to the room they shared and got into their bed and exchanged good nights before Dave left the room.

It rained and rained for a week straight before it finally stopped, a few days after it stopped the chipmunks were back to their usual routines that took place during the summer time.

Only a about 8 miles away from the Seville's home D.J sat on his motorcycle eating his ham sandwich when a black Ford Crown Victoria pulled up and stopped beside him, the driver shouted out the window to him "Officer can you tell me which way the Seville house is?"

"How much is it worth to you" D.J replied his mouth half full of sandwich not even bothering to glance up at the men as he took another bite of his sandwich "just tell us which way it is" the man said.

D.J shrugged "straight down this road, turn right on Sunset he's, go into the little development and he's house number 1959", the man didn't even thank him he just rolled up the window and started off down the road. As the car passed D.J instinctively grabbed the plate number but the plate numbers wasn't what worried him it was the 'US Government' scrolling across the top, tossing his sandwich he revved up his bike and shot down a side street, quickly accelerating to extremely dangerous speeds he shot down Ocean St. and came out on Sunset then flew down that street until he came to the intersection the other men would soon be at. D.J parked his bike in the center of the street and put out a flare. The car pulled up to him and the driver rolled down his window "you again… what's going on up there officer?" the man said already knowing something wasn't right.

D.J looked the man in the eye and said "first off its Sergeant and there's an accident down that street you'll have to go around", D.J said with a satisfied grin. The man let out an annoyed breath "how?" he asked.

"Go down two streets turn left then take the first left then the first right, then if you take another left, and yet another right you'll find yourself on Main, take the second left then go right and you'll be on sunset" D.J rattled off.

"There isn't a quicker way?" the man asked adjusting his tie, D.J shook his head, the man let out another breath this one sounded more like a growl then he drove off following D.J's directions. As soon as the car rounded the corner he hopped onto his bike and drove back to the Seville's house, he hopped off the bike and ran right into the house without knocking "Dave!" he shouted running into the kitchen.

"D.J" Dave called back coming out of the music room "what's wrong?" he asked seeing the distressed expression on his face.

"Dave I don't know why but the United States Government is on its way to your house… I think I know why and if I were you I would hide the chipmunks before they get here" D.J said glancing out the window. Seeing nothing he went to explain but was cut short by the door opening "Mr. Seville… you again!" the man practically shouted at D.J.

"Yep me again" D.J replied in a smart-alecky tone of voice.

"Mr. Seville there's something we need to talk to you about" the man said as he walked towards Dave followed by his partner. "It is our understanding that you are in possession of six chipmunks, three male and three female… is that correct?"

Dave nodded slowly "yes it is…why?"

"These six chipmunks are the only ones left in the USA and we need them". D.J grinned "I bet you do… you can't have them" he said "I used to work for the government I know how they operate… take, take, take and no give".

"Just who are you anyway?" the man asked glaring at D.J

"Oh…you don't know who I am?" D.J said "I'm Colonel D.J Bond of the 69th Ranger Division"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were dead" the man said then turned back to Dave, D.J mocked the man then said, "unless you have a paper stating you can be in this house you're here illegally and you know what that means" D.J said dangling his cuffs in front of the man's face. The man didn't react he just reached into his pocket and began handing it to Dave "I've been authorized to use whatever force necessary to bring in these chipmunks".

As Dave was about to take the paper D.J snatched it out of his hand and quickly read it, as he finished Dave slowly took the paper from D.J and examined it, Alvin had heard some commotion and was coming to check it out, he slowly and quietly came down the stairs and hopped up onto Dave's shoulder "what are you reading Dave?" he asked as his eyes scanned the document. "Alvin, these men apparently have papers saying that you have to go with them" Dave replied sadly, "but Dave you promised us that you wouldn't let anybody like Ian get us again" Alvin said seeing the pain in his father's eyes.

Not long after the other 5 were gathered at Dave's feet "I'm sorry fellas my hands are tied" Dave said handing the paper back to the agent. D.J took a step towards the man "yours might be but mine arent…if I even hear that you've plucked as much as one hair out of them I'll come and personally mark your calendar, got it?" the officer said it almost in a growl.

"Are you threatening me… Sergeant?" the man asked, D.J looked right into the man's eyes "I don't make threats just promises".

"Dave what does this mean?" Jeanette asked

"I'm sorry guys but… I don't even know how to explain it to you… these men are from the government and they have papers stating that you no longer belong to me and you are now property of the United States Government" Dave replied as a tear slipped out of his eye.

"We will come home right? This isn't permanent right?" Brittany asked looking up at Dave, the man didn't have an answer he just looked over at the agent who said "yes when we're finished you can come home".

The other chipmunks began following the men except Alvin "I don't care… I'm not going anywhere" he said then hopped off Dave's shoulder and made a run for the stairs, as he ran up the stairs the agent quickly drew a handgun and fired a muffled shot striking Alvin!

**A/N: The ending of this chapter looks familar doesn't it? Will Alvin survive? maybe... I'm not sure yet.**

**FYI: this story is mostly about Alvin and Brittany but the others will be in it... just not as much, I just wanted to throw that out there.**

**Anyway, at this time I would like to humbly ask you to meander over to my profile and vote on my poll… and by the way if you don't know who Jake is, read my story 'The Trouble With Jake', and/or drop by my profile it should clear up any questions you might have and if it doesn't please feel free to message me with any questions concerning anything.**

**GO VOTE! Remember your opinion matters! And don't forget to leave a review as well, thank you!**


	2. The Start of A Long and Toilsome Journey

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here HOO RAH!**

**So yeah... I'm posting this from a hotel room just outside Parris Island in South Carolina vs. my home in Pennsylvania, because my older brother is graduating from Marine basic training on the 23rd which would be tomorrow... so I very excited about that. I'm just so excited I just had to get it off my chest... I'm so proud of him! can't wait!**

**'Feel better?' you ask... yeah... much better, lol. So here's what you came here for...chapter two for all of my dedicated readers…  
>I think I better warn you now... this story gets a little farfetched espically the sequel I have planned, so enjoy, and just an FYI this story does contain some of my OC's in case you haven't noticed already.<strong>

"ALVIN!" the five chipmunks shouted at once, Theodore and Eleanor didn't budge but Brittany and Simon ran up the stairs and found him lying on the floor with a small piece of metal sticking out of his side that had tiny feathers coming out of the end. "Alvin are you alright?" Brittany exclaimed, he nodded his head weakly, as Simon removed the small dart from his brother's side and sniffed it. "Tranquilizer" Simon said looking at his brother who was quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

The two agents quickly walked up the stairs and grabbed all three chipmunks then proceed to the front door and to their car. The six chipmunks were locked in the back seat which was separated from the front by a metal grate.

After driving for some time the agents boarded an airplane at a private government airfield, they quickly shot across the States landing in the south eastern area of Pennsylvania to fuel up. Sometime during the flight Alvin had woken up and he was already planning his escape, just when it all seemed hopeless that's when he spotted it, his way out, the door to the plane was open just a tiny crack "guy's lets go" he said hopping to the floor.

"Alvin where are you going?" Simon asked

"Home… we have no idea what they're going to do to us… I say we get out of here when we have a chance" the red clad chipmunk retorted. "I agree with Alvin" Brittany put it.

"Alvin in case you haven't noticed we're on the other side of the US from our home" Simon said trying to change his brother's mind, "I agree with Simon" Jeanette said "but I agree with Alvin as well, we don't have any idea what they're planning".

"Getting home will be easy… we're famous rock stars who wouldn't pay to have us on their airplane… and if that's not good enough for them we'll preform for them to pay for the flight" the chipmunk said, "I defiantly agree with Alvin" Brittany said again.

"Come on Simon we both know you don't want to spend the rest of your life in a cage" Alvin replied "which is most likely what they're going to do with us… what else could they want with six chipmunks?"

"He's got a point Simon" Theodore spoke up timidly, "yeah he does" Eleanor agreed. Simon glanced around at his friends "to be honest I'm not too fond of this myself".

The six chipmunks quietly made their way over to the slightly ajar door and pushed it enough for all of them to slip out one by one, Alvin held the door open for everyone else then jumped through himself. The chipmunks and the chipettes then took off into the tall grass that was beside the runway and bounded off through the dense forest like grass in hopes of finding a way home.

After running for a long time they stopped to rest, "we could be running circles in this grass" Jeanette pointed out looking at the walls of green grass surroudning them. "We've been running straight the whole time" Brittany retorted trying to catch her breath, Alvin was about to add something to the new argument when Simon cut him off "what's that sound?"

All six chipmunks listened, Theodore's ears picked up on a twinkling music tune "an ice cream truck!" he exclaimed. "That's not exactly what I was talking about but I do hear traffic" Simon said getting up. The chipmunks made their way towards the noise that wasn't that far off, as they left the grass they found themselves on the shoulder of a busy street that had cars zooming both ways, "there is no way I'm crossing that" Brittany stated firmly as she pointed a finger at the road. "We've got to cross" Alvin said determination filling his eyes, but as he said that a car hit an empty soda can crushing it and sending flying towards them, it hit the ground a couple of feet away. "We tried… let's go back to the plane" Simon said but Alvin caught his arm "we're crossing". Brittany stepped up in front of him "Alvin do you know what road kill is?… I do and I don't want to become it".

"Ok… ok I see how this is going to be" Alvin said furiously "whoever wants to go back to the plane and live the rest of their life in a cage or worse do it now and get out of my sight… the rest of us are crossing this street". As Alvin finished speaking the other 5 chipmunks turned around to leave, the chipmunk shook his head as he turned back towards the street. He was just about ready to go when he had to jump out of the way of a car pulling off the road with a flat tire. Ignoring it he got into position again and was about to jump again when he stopped himself, he looked back at the open trunk then at the back of Theodore who was just going back into the grass, the chipmunk bounded over and up in front of Simon "I thought you were going to cross the street so we had to clean you off the road?" Simon said.

"I've got a better idea… right know there's a car changing its tire, if we hurry, we can jump into the trunk and get a ride that way" Alvin proposed. Simon was impressed by his brothers ingenuity "let's go" he said turning around again leading the group back to the car, the six chipmunks hopped onto the bumper then into the trunk finding shelter behind some grocery bags. The man driving the car finished changing the tire and drove off, Alvin stretched out and yawned "not bad if I say so myself".

After about 15 minutes the car stopped and the man opened the trunk again, grabbed his bags and slammed the trunk closed, as he walked to the house the chipmunks hopped out of the bags and onto the ground. "We did it!" Alvin cheered as he bounded into the back yard, seeing a dog house in the back yard the six chipmunks quickly hopped to the adjacent yard that had grass well over 8 inches tall because it was so tall not even Simon could see over top of it. "Not again" Brittany mumbled looking around her and only seeing dark green, Alvin was about to make a comeback when his ears perked up, "what's that sound?" he asked

Simon listened hard then his face practically turned white with fright "that's a lawn tractor!" he shouted just as the giant machine loomed over top of them, the driver to busy listening to music to pay attention to the chipmunks on the ground. Fueled by sheer fear the six chipmunks ran as fast as they could the mower getting ever closer, "split up!" Alvin shouted, the six chipmunks then ran off in different directions in sets of two.

Simon and Jeanette veered left to their dismay the mower turned left as well, as they ran both chipmunks fell into a shallow hole. Simon spread himself over Jeanette letting the mower pass over top of them, Simon sat up breathing hard "that was too close" he said, Jeanette nodded "I'll say… let's get out of here before he makes another pass". Simon helped Jeanette to her feet and started towards yet another yard making sure this yard's grass had just been mowed. The two chipmunks walked through the yard then heard something else they didn't like, the trotting paws of an animal.

Both chipmunks took a glance back and started off at a run with the dog closing fast, running through yard after yard and not finding a single tree made Simon lose hope 'what, do these people have something against trees?' he asked himself just before he spotted a tree in a park like area Jeanette saw it as well and was the first to say something "Simon… tree" she said in between breaths.

The two chipmunks ran right across the street being barely missed by a car that slowed the dog down long enough for Simon and Jeanette to climb the tree.

With Eleanor and Theodore:

The two chipmunks ran to the right after Alvin shouted, and they continued to run until they found themselves in the middle of a hot black square. "Which way should we go?" Theodore asked, Eleanor thought for a moment "maybe we shou-" but before she could finish the lights at the four way intersection they were standing in the middle of turned green and cars started coming at them from all directions threatening to crush them as the chipmunks leapt out of the way. After several moments of dodging cars they made a break for the side of the street barely making it with their tails. "I… don't ever… want … to do … that ….again" Theodore panted out, "neither do I" Eleanor replied trying to catch her breath as well.

Both chipmunks sat on the side of the road trying to catch their breath until they heard something growl from behind them, Eleanor turned around slowly, seeing it was a large dog she hopped to her feet pulling Theodore with her "RUN!" the chipette shouted. Both chipmunks took off down the side walk being chased by the dog, as they passed a park like area they heard familiar voices calling to them "up hear, Theo" Simon called down from his spot in the tree. Seeing his brother Theodore changed direction towards the tree taking Eleanor with him, they quickly climbed the tree just in time for the dog to start barking at them and jumping around at the tree.

With Alvin and Brittany:

Alvin and Brittany continued to go straight and ran clear across the road into the park, feeling safe Brittany plopped herself down on the ground with her back against a large rock. Alvin in the meantime had walked further into the park looking for the others, as she sat there she began hearing a weird noise coming from above her it almost sounded like a cat purring. As this thought crossed her mind her eyes widened in horror as she looked up to see a big dark gray cat staring down at her licking his lips, "ALVIN!" she shouted as she hopped to her feet and ran off in the direction he left in, but the cat was faster and leapt off the rock and pounced straight down on top of her. Getting away from the cat she began to run on all fours again with the cat chasing her, but living the life of a rock star proved to take a toll on her as she quickly ran out of breath and the cat caught up enough to pin her tail to the ground causing her to let out a high pitched squeak.

Alvin wasn't that far away but was concentrating on his search for the others when he heard Brittany's very high very loud squeak. Turning back he spotted the car swatting Brittany around with its paws and trying to nip at her, Alvin ran towards the cat but stopped short. 'Think Alvin, think!' he thought trying to come up with an idea, he then ran around the side and jumped on the cats back, but the cat ignored him and swatted at Brittany with a death strike, straight towards her throat and face, but Brittany was quick she twisted her body but not quite enough to completely avoid the cat's claws.

The cat's razor sharp claws sliced right into and across Brittany's back and tearing up her flesh as this happened she let out an extremely high pitched scream. Thinking even faster than before Alvin took his clawed finger and stuck it into the cat's eye causing the cat to give a cry of pain and release Brittany from its hold. Alvin hopped off the cat, grabbed Brittany's hand and ran as fast as he could, the cat quickly recovered and gave chase now not only hungry but mad as well.

Running deeper into the park Alvin spotted some playground equipment, and ran over to it practically dragging Brittany as he ran. He let go of her hand and ran around looking for a place to hide 'dang it!' the chipmunk thought as he darted around the area. The chipmunk was out of ideas he looked back and saw the cat quickly approaching, having less than 10 seconds he ran back to where Brittany was lying on the ground crying from the pain. 'Not now' he thought as he helped the chipette to her feet, Alvin pulled her along over to a pavilion that had a small room to hold sport supplies, seeing a small hole in the wall he ducked in and pulled Brittany through as well.

**With the others:**

"Where are those two?" Jeanette asked her voice pure concern

"I don't know" Simon replied scanning the area, "I thought I saw them run into the park but I don't see them now" he continued.

To their dismay the dog hadn't left yet which meant they couldn't even go look for them, Simon continued to scan the area of the park for a while longer before saying "they'll find us… we just have to be patient".

Alvin slowly helped Brittany sit up so he could get a better look at her wound, grimacing just at the mere sight of how much blood was there he wasn't sure if he even wanted to remove her shirt, but to see what was happening he had to. The chipmunk slowly took off Brittany's shirt and examined the wound more closely. 'I need to clean this up' he thought then glanced around the room till he saw a water fountain, getting to his feet he ran over grabbing a tiny contain that was about the size of his head he filled it up with water and brought it back to the chipette sitting on the floor crying in pain. He sat down behind her and tore a small part of her shirt off then put it into the water. As he was about to dab at her wound he saw something that would be better, a first aid kit sitting on the top shelf right in front of him.

The chipmunk made quick work climbing the shelf, then he looked at the first aid kit that was twice his size, scoffing at this he pushed it off the shelf. The plastic case hit the floor hard cracking the bottom, Alvin hopped down and pushed it over to Brittany who was still sobbing from the intense pain. As he sat down behind her again he took note of the puddle of blood that was forming from the streams oozing out of her deep cuts. He soaked a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and was about to press it against her back and said "Brittany this is going to hurt… a lot" he said then pressed the cotton ball against her back making her whimper in more severe pain then before.

Hearing her whimper and sob in pain brought a hurtful pain to Alvin's heart but he continued cleaning her back knowing he had to as to prevent any infections. Once he was finished cleaning he looked at it, it still didn't look good but there was nothing else he could do right now so he reached into the first aid kit and took out a gauze pad that was big enough to run from her tail to the bottom of her neck. Using his claw he trimmed it down so it would just cover the scratches, placing it on her back he used the roll of medical tape to hold it on to her.

"Alvin" Brittany said wincing in pain "does that first aid kit have penicillin, Tylenol, Advil… anything?", Alvin looked around the kit and shook his head, "sorry Brittany… no".

Brittany let more tears leak from her eyes as Alvin slowly got to his feet, "Brittany you lost a lot of blood I think we should stay here for a while until you get better" the red clad chipmunk said caringly.

"What about the others?" Brittany asked just as a wave of pain shot through her back causing her to wince in pain.

"I'll go find them" Alvin said then crawled out through the hole, Brittany sighed then gulped down more pain. But not even 5 seconds elapsed before Alvin crawled back through the hole, "I'm not going to leave you here alone… something… anything could happen to you" he said sitting down next to her.

Way later that evening after dark Simon realized the dog had left so him and the other chipmunks came down out of the tree. "I saw Alvin and Brittany over here" Simon said leading them over to the area where the two chipmunks used to be, as they looked around Jeanette spotted something, freshly dried blood, "oh my gosh one of them is hurt… Simon look at this" Jeanette said pointing out the blood to the blue clad chipmunk.

Simon looked at the blood then realized that there was a spotty trail of blood leading off towards the playground equipment. Following the trail they found another concentration point on the mulch "then it leads this way" Eleanor said pointing towards the building, "they must be inside" Jeanette reasoned.

The four chipmunks bounded over to the building following the trail of blood to the hole then entered, sitting against one of the counters was Alvin and Brittany, with Brittany's head on his shoulder and his head leaning against hers, and they were both sleeping. Not seeing right away how either of them was hurt the four chipmunks decided to go to bed as well.

**A/N: Yeah... this chapter was pretty poorly writen and I know it was a pretty bad ending… I just couldn't come up with anything else, lol  
>but anyway, please bounce on over to my profile and vote on my poll and leave a review thank you and thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up shortly so keep your eyes peeled!<strong>


	3. Things Can't Get Much Worse

**A/N: Here's chapter three... yep... that's it I've got, please enjoy the story and please please leave a review... oh yeah and please vote on my poll if you haven't yet.**

* * *

><p>The next day came with the rising sun so the chipmunks got ready to depart but Jeanette wouldn't let Brittany go until she examined her wound from the previous day, "Brittany I just want to see how bad it is" her sister said forcing her to sit down. Reluctantly the chipette sat down and lifted what was left of her shirt, Jeanette slowly took off the bandage and wasn't very happy with what she saw, "we should get you medical attention" the chipette said pushing her glasses further up onto her nose, Simon walked over and glanced at the wound "she's right, those are pretty deep you should get stitches".<p>

But Brittany didn't agree "we can't waste any more time" she said glancing at Alvin for his agreement, but Alvin only shrugged. "Brittany if those cuts are open like that you risk getting a deadly infection" Simon stated bluntly

Brittany figured he was just trying to scare her "Simon it can't be that bad" but Simon's expression didn't change "or is it?" she asked timidly.

"Brittany stop being so stubborn, you're going to get checked out by a doctor and that's final" Eleanor stated in a tone of voice that clearly told her that the discussion was over.

Knowing she was defeated she nodded her head "fine… but as soon as that's finished we start for home".

"Agreed" Jeanette said glancing around at all the nodding heads, with the decision made the six chipmunks left the building and headed for the nearest vets office which wasn't all that close by, they ended up walking for several miles before even finding out where one was located. By the time they actually got to the vet's office it was early evening and the vet was preparing to close when Alvin ran over and jumped up to the window and tapped on the glass, catching the doctors attention she walked over to the window and opened it. "Alvin Seville?" she asked recognizing him as the lead singer for the Chipmunks "what are you doing all the way up here?"

"Long story doc… but my friend needs help bad… do you think you could look at her?" the chipmunk asked. The vet nodded "I'll unlock the door", she then disappeared and went around to the door and welcomed the chipmunks in. Putting Brittany on the examination table she peeled off the home made bandage and started cleaning the scratch marks again, "you know a chipmunk like yourself shouldn't be picking fights with cats" she said dabbing at the cuts with rubbing alcohol making Brittany wince.

"I didn't… he started it" Brittany said wincing from more pain, "and he finished as well it looks like" the vet continued. The chipette didn't respond she just continued to bite her lower lip trying to conceal most of the pain.

The vet finished cleaning the wounds then stitched her up then bandaged her back up, seeing that the vet was finished Alvin said "ok let's split". But the vet quickly put his idea down, "you five can leave but she has to stay for about a month so I can monitor her to make sure she doesn't get an infection" she said.

"You guys aren't leaving me are you?" Brittany asked worry clearly in her voice

"Of course we're not Brittany" Jeanette said, "fine we'll stay" Alvin said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"You'll have to stay in my personal quarters next door" she said, and with that she lead them outside and over to her house that stood only feet from the clinic. The vet led them into a back room that had nothing but a dusty bed, "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to clean up… but it's the best I've got right now" she said.

"This will be fine… thank you" Simon said giving a grateful smile,

The chipmunks and the chipettes were all grateful for the peace and quiet except Alvin, he had other ideas, "we need to get on our way home" the chipmunk said heading for the window. But was stopped by Simon's voice calling after him, "Alvin will you just relax a little".

"Relax Simon?" Alvin said raising his voice slightly "so far I've been drugged, dragged out of my home, almost mutilated by a lawn mower and chased by a cat which laid Brittany up… and you want me to relax?"

"Alvin calm down" Simon said slowly approaching his brother "you have to look at the benefit of this"

Alvin was curious "what benefits?"

Simon smiled knowing he had him hooked "those men that had us are still out there looking for us, they probably figure we'll break for home so they'll start looking in that direction, with us staying here a month they'll end up a month ahead of us and we won't have to worry about them for a while".

The red clad chipmunk saw the logic and nodded "your right I should relax a little bit" he hopped up onto the bed with the others followed by his brother. Not long later the six chipmunks were sleeping soundly on the bed and remained like that until the next morning.

* * *

><p>Simon was first to wake up, he headed out of the bedroom and down the hall, he found the vet in the kitchen making breakfast, "so what do talking chipmunks eat for breakfast?" she asked flipping over a pancake as she noticed the chipmunk. Simon hopped up onto the counter "pancakes work" he said watching her remove it from the pan.<p>

"What do you fellas plan on doing when I'm at work?" she asked sitting down at the nook table that was next to the kitchen. Simon shrugged "probably just hang out maybe go outside a little" he said thoughtfully, she nodded "just don't get yourselves into trouble".

Simon chuckled "Alvin excels at getting us into trouble" he replied "it's like a hobby or past time for him". The vet nodded "just do me a favor and don't burn down my house" she replied as she ate her breakfast.

About a half hour later the vet left the house and walked the short distance to her office, Simon was heading back towards the bed room when he collided with his older brother. "Alvin… why don't you be more careful" Simon said picking himself up off the floor, Alvin ignored his remark as he dusted himself off.

"When can we leave Simon?" Alvin asked almost pleadingly "you know I don't like vets".

So that was it Simon knew Alvin was afraid of vets but it completely slipped his mind until he had just brought it up, "so that's why you wanted to take off so fast" he said.

"You know I hate vets with a passion" Alvin stated flatly "all they do is stick me with pins and needles until they make me bleed for their tests".

Simon only shook his head as he continued walking back towards the bedroom followed by his brother, "are the others up?" Simon asked as he entered the room, Alvin shook his head "they weren't when I left".

And they still weren't, so Simon and Alvin left the room to let the others sleep, going out to the living room they hopped onto the couch and conversed trying to come up with a plan.

"No…. that won't work" Simon said rejecting one of his own plans.

"For goodness sakes Simon it's not that hard… as soon as Brittany heals we stowaway on a flight back to LA" Alvin said. "Alvin, we're dealing with government agents they aren't going to be that easy to fool" Simon retorted crossing his arms in annoyance. Realizing there was no point arguing with Simon he threw his hands up and plopped down on the couch.

In the bedroom Brittany was slowly waking up and attempted to stretch causing her back a great deal of pain, wincing and whimpering she moved herself to a more comfortable position before sitting up completely. Taking in a deep breath she stood up and made her way out to the living room where she found the other two chipmunks who were not talking.

"Morning" she said forcing a smile as she hopped up onto the couch which caused a sharp pain to shoot through her back, Alvin and Simon both mumbled something that slightly resembled a 'good morning'. Knowing immediately what was going on she said "I personally think the best way home is to mail ourselves like me and my sisters did to find Jett Records".

Both chipmunks perked up, "that's a great idea" Simon praised, "I doubt the government's got time to check every package going to LA" Alvin said excitedly.

"It's settled then… as soon as you're ready to travel Brittany we'll leave" the bespectacled chipmunk said happily.

From there on out the days slowly passed and so did the weeks, by the end of the month all Brittany had left was some scars that were quickly being hidden by her fur that was growing back. At this time Simon decided to execute their plan, getting the cardboard box he had hidden away he wrote down the address on it and slapped more than enough stamps on it to get it to LA. While he was doing the 'paper work' aspect of the plan Theodore and Eleanor were busy gathering food for their long trip back home. And during all of this Alvin gave direction, making sure everything was just so.

They all carried the box out and put it into the mail box, quickly getting in they sealed the box from then inside then waited for the postman to come.

Not even an hour later the postman came around and picked up the box, "we're on our way home!" Brittany squealed happily as they bounced up and down in the back of the mail truck.

Over the next couple of days it became hotter and hotter inside the box, all six chipmunks lounged around panting in the extreme heat, "it's like the drought all over again" Alvin exclaimed wiping sweat beads from his forehead.

Simon nodded his understanding, as he rolled over. "Simon…" Jeanette said turning towards him "if we were to cut a couple small holes toward the top of the box wouldn't that let some of the heat out?"

Simon nodded quickly as he sat up, Jeanette quickly used her one claw to slice through the cardboard letting in some fresh air; following her example they each cut a hole and pressed their noses up against it for the fresh air. Now with some ventilation the box cooled down and they were able to get some fresh air which was extremely welcome.

The six chipmunks lounged more comfortably in the box now, it was day 4 of their journey, Simon reasoned they had about a week left.

Just as Alvin began to nod off to sleep he heard something… a voice.

"David Seville… hmm" the voice said, "we'll take that" another voice said

"S-sure… whatever you say" the first voice said obviously intimidated by the second.

"That can't be good" Alvin whispered snapping out of his drowsiness

As they sat completely still and silent they heard the sound of the box being opened, then suddenly bright light streamed into the box temporally blinding the six chipmunks. "Why look what we have here" the man said, "we've been looking for you".

"Hey… you can't open other people's mail… that's a crime!" Alvin shouted back shielding his eyes from the light.

"It is unless you have one of these" the man said boastfully dangling a paper in front of them, Simon only had to catch three words for him to catch on, those words were 'Federal Search Warrant'.

The men carried the box out of the post office and put it into the back of the car, as they drove the driver began to speak, "I salute you fellas that was some plan you had… and let me be the one to tell you it almost worked… but luckily for us we were expecting for you to send him a letter or something".

Alvin gave a fake smile in return, "what do you want with us anyway?" he asked "we're just chipmunks"

"That's why we need you" the other agent said.

"But that doesn't answer his first question" Jeanette put in wanting to know as well what they planned to do with them.

"You'll see… it's nothing that's going to hurt" he replied

The red clad chipmunk still wasn't convinced; luckily they only had to drive for about 3 days to reach Washington D.C. The Agents brought the chipmunks in to an official building then down into the basement where the laboratory was.

"Doctor" one of the agents said addressing a man in a white lab coat, he had medium length white hair that was almost silver, on his face he wore a pair of small wire framed glasses. The man turned around quickly setting down his beaker. "What do you got for me?" he asked.

"The chipmunks" he said placing the box down on the table, Alvin eyed the doctor suspiciously, "finally… I've been waiting almost 2 months for these guys" he said looking at the six chipmunks in the box.

"Well you have them… they're your problem now" the agent said then left with his partner.

Alvin didn't waste a second, "what are you going to do to us?" he asked hopping out of the box.

The man chuckled quite amused "don't worry your little furry head… it won't hurt and when we're finished I guarantee you'll be able to live out the rest of your life as very happy chipmunks" he said with a somewhat of a warming smile.

The chipmunk was about to protest when he saw a bowl of what looked like cheese balls on another counter across the room from the table he was standing on with a sign reading 'DO NOT EAT!'

"Cheese balls!" he shouted then leapt off the table followed by the others, Brittany beat him to the bowel and began to quickly devour the different tasting 'cheese balls'. Alvin had just shoved his first cheese ball into his mouth when the Doctor shouted "STOP… don't eat those… they explode!" he shrieked.

Brittany instinctively swallowed her mouthful as Alvin spat out his onto the floor, as it hit a very small explosion erupted from the spot it had hit putting a good sized crater in the floor. Brittany swallowed hard as she slowly looked down towards her mid-section.

"Did you swallow any?" he asked the six chipmunks, all of them shook their heads as they dropped any that they were holding back into the bowl, except Brittany who was nodding vigorously "four" she replied.

"Don't make any sudden movements…" he said "the explosives are detonated by being wet and making sharp contact with something". He then picked up one of the 'cheese balls' and threw it on the ground, nothing happened but he picked up another and spat on it then tossed it to the floor, causing it to explode.

"Your being legit" Alvin said then crouched down and began to poke at Brittany's belly, but Simon quickly caught his hand, "Alvin… don't… poke the contact sensitive bomb!" Brittany shrieked failing in her attempt to stay calm.

"Ok… we need to-… yeah… that'll work" the Doctor said running about getting things together, "Brittany don't move" Jeanette ordered then hopped down off the table. "No problem… I'll be right here… or maybe scattered around the room in tiny pieces!" she shouted after her sister.

Simon then hopped down and followed Jeanette over to where the doctor was quickly mixing various liquids together and reading out of a book at the same time. "What are you going to do?" Jeanette asked frantically.

"I'm working… on… a… a counter agent to the explosives to break them down and neutralize them" he replied, Simon hopped up onto the counter and began reading the book, then started handing the doctor the various components the recipe called for, "thank you" he replied excepting the help.

"Alvin! Don't… touch… me!" Brittany shouted at the red clad chipmunk as she swatted his hand away from her shoulder.

"Please don't shout" the doctor said still frantically working "if you do you risk triggering the explosives". Brittany quickly bit her lower lip terrified by the thought that she could have just blown herself up.

"Don't worry Brittany… everything's gonna be fine" Eleanor tried to comfort her sister with little success. "Easy for you to say, you don't have a belly full of explosives" Brittany retorted then turned around only to discover she was teetering on the edge of the counter.

Quickly tilting her body the opposite way she lost her footing and began to fall off the counter. Knowing she was about to blow up and die she squeezed her eyes shut in horror.

When she hit it was an extremely soft landing, she opened her eyes and found herself in Alvin's arms, the chipmunk had his head turned away and opened one eye and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Relieved he sighed and lowered her to the ground. Lucky for her Alvin had super quick reflexes and was able to jump to the floor and get into position before she hit. "Thank you Alvin… you saved my life" she said quite relieved as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, he shrugged and hugged her back.

"You ok" Eleanor asked looking over the counters edge, Brittany nodded up at her.

"Finished" the doctor announced walking over with a beaker filled with a purple-ish colored liquid. "You really don't expect me to drink that do you?" she asked a little grossed out by the mere color of the drink.

"If you don't want to blow up, yes" the doctor replied

"You got me" she said then began to suck down the liquid, once she drank almost twice her body weight of the purplish thick liquid she slowly sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. "The explosives will be completely neutralized in about two minutes" he said running through some calculations.

After about 10 minutes and some very quick tests the doctor deemed it to be safe, "ok… we'll call it a night" he said looking at his watch.

"Good" Brittany replied "I don't know how much more I could have taken today".

The Doctor brought them to a large cage, reluctant but tired they agreed to sleep in the cage….well all but Alvin; he had to be dragged in by Simon. The doctor hung up his lab coat and left for the night leaving the chipmunks alone in the laboratory locked up in the large cage.

"We are so dead" Alvin muttered slumping against one of the walls. "Alvin I doubt they're going to kill us" Jeanette replied, "yeah if they were going to kill us they would have done it by now" Simon put in.

But Alvin still wasn't convinced and neither was Brittany, "something about this whole thing stinks" she replied "like why do they need us anyway… if all they want to do is run some tests why can't they just get any other chipmunks….why us?"

"Because as hard as this may be to understand….we are the only chipmunks on the face of the earth due to the drought… all the wild chipmunks were starved off because of the lack of food, we were lucky enough to be living with Dave" Simon replied, before anyone else could ask any questions Jeanette said "we're going to have a long day tomorrow we better get some rest". All the others complied and began to settle down to go to sleep.

Jeanette awoke to a bright light being shined at her face, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to stretch but found it impossible, she tried to move her arms and legs but they wouldn't move an inch. Letting her eyes adjust she saw a younger doctor scribbling something down in his notepad. Looking to her left she saw her wrist was fastened to the table she was laying on, a glance to the right revealed the same and a glance down told her it was true for her feet as well. The young doctor looked her over then picked up a needle, _'no not that…'_ she thought as he checked the level of the yellowish liquid inside the tube attached to the needle. Looking around frantically she called out "Brittany, Eleanor, Alvin, Simon… someone help me!"

But nobody came, squirming and scratching she tried to break free of her bonds, but it just wasn't working, "the more you move around the more it's going to hurt" the man said getting closer and closer, but just as he was about to prick her arm a voice called out from the doorway, "stop!".

It was the silver haired doctor from last night, "these chipmunks are my project" he said taking the syringe out of the younger man's hand. "And I was assigned to assist you with this project" the younger man replied.

"You aren't assisting me… you're taking over the project… besides I don't need help" he said unstrapping Jeanette from the table. The chipette quickly climbed up the man's arm and stood on his shoulder crossing her arms, quite angered by the younger doctor.

"You don't want my help because you're afraid they might retire you and move me up to Head Scientist" the younger man said boastfully. The older silver haired man turned away and began to walk off "get out of my laboratory" he ordered.

The man nodded "this isn't over old man" he called after him then walked out of the lab.

"I'm sorry about that" the man said placing Jeanette on a table in front of him

Jeanette had a feeling this man was pretty nice so she opened up to him a little, "it's alright it wasn't your fault" she said with a smile, "just what did he mean by what he said?"

The Scientist nodded "he's right… they have talked about retiring me because my research is to slow, his is faster but his is always full of errors, errors that could get people hurt or killed, mine might take longer but it's more actuate and true" he replied halfheartedly.

Jeanette nodded "but if your research is better does it really matter how long it takes?"

The man chuckled "you really never understand the government until you work for them" he replied "the people that make the decisions aren't near the research or what happens because of it, as long as it makes them look better it doesn't matter".

"That's horrible" Jeanette stated quietly, the doctor nodded then picked the chipette back up and carried her into the room they were in yesterday that had the cage in it. He gently placed her back inside then he slowly walked over and began reading one of his diaries that he kept his potion recipes in.

Jeanette looked around the cage at the others who were still sleeping, then realized it must still be early so she laid down next to her sisters and slowly fell asleep again.

The scientist was busy trying to figure quite a few things out as he mixed many different chemicals for another project he was working on, '_maybe this isn't such a good idea_' he thought tossing the cage a curious and thoughtful look.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I know the story is a little fast paced right now but I promise it'll start to slow down a quite a bit pretty soon... Right now I would like to thank the ONE person who has left a review, it really meant a lot to me, yeah I hate to bring up a bad subject but I have noticed a HUGE lack of reviews on this story and that saddens me, :'( Please leave a review even if it is negitive, tell me what I'm doing wrong, telll me how to fix it, just please leave some kind of feed back, I won't retaliate I promise ;)**

**So yeah leave a review... and after you submit a review you could shoot over to my profile and vote on my poll... that would make me very happy :) lol.**


	4. Things Just Got Worse

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! At this time I would like to thank my two reviewers, an anonymous reviewer and Kali101… I would like to thank you both for your reviews they have given me encouragement to continue this story.**

**So yeah….please leave a review after you've finished reading thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>About 5 days ago back home in LA:<strong>

"D.J, please you have to do something" Dave pleaded the officer and ex-colonel, D.J who was sitting across from him tapped a pen on his desk as he thought about it, "Dave you know I can't do anything… legally, those guys were government agents" he replied.

"I know… but what they're planning to do to them will ruin their lives forever" Dave said still pleading the sergeant for his help.

The Colonel thought about it some more then nodded, Dave was right and those six chipmunks had become like family to him over the past few months "ok… I'll fly up to D.C and see what I can do" he then pressed a button on his desk and said "pull Hogan and Pepper off the street" he ordered into the intercom.

Half hour later the two officers came into the office, "what's up Boss?" Hogan asked curiously

"You two remember Mr. Seville" D.J said, both officers in turn shook hands with Dave while exchanging greetings.

"His chipmunks were kidnapped again" D.J said, Hogan sighed "I thought we locked that sleaze bag up?"

"This is different… I'll explain on the flight…. As of now we are off duty, let's go" the sergeant said then left the office with his two men. Dave nodded his head approvingly as he headed home knowing the situation was in good hands.

The three men boarded a flight for D.C then D.J dialed yet another one of his fellow officers and friend's number on his cell phone, "hey Jerry, D.J here I need you to do me a favor….."

* * *

><p><strong>Present time in D.C.:<strong>

"Doctor Brown" a young man inquired as he entered the laboratory.

The gray haired doctor turned around as the other said "my name's Jerry I'm your new assistant" the man said with a warm smile.

"Jerry?" Alvin asked curiously recognizing the officer, the doctor was thoughtful stole a glance at the chipmunk and said "I really don't need help" he said "but tell them thank you any way".

"I don't think you understand" Jerry said "I was sent to learn from you… you should be getting a fax from my Colonel about now" and as if on cue the fax machine started printing out a paper. The doctor put down his chemicals and picked up the paper, "Colonel D.J Bond… I thought he retired a while ago... that was a sad day for the Marine Corp and the whole military" the man said.

"He is retired but he's still my commanding officer" Jerry said confidently,

"But how did you get in here this lab has black level security….nobody can get in here without a black pass"

"I have a black pass" he said retrieving his pass key from his coat pocket "but somehow they screwed up my picture" he said shaking his head at the photo of some other scientist. Dr. Brown shook his head "D.J will never change… any friend of D.J is welcome in my lab" he said shaking the man's hand.

Turning to the six chipmunks he rubbed his hands together eagerly, "ok fellas let's start your tests" he said. As he looked at the cage he thought about something then said "there's no need for this… you guys will behave yourselves right?" he said opening the door to the cage. Jerry was somewhat surprised, when D.J told him somebody kidnapped the chipmunks again, and when he found the doctor he was sure that he would be the stereotypical evil scientist, but this fellow was actually a very nice guy.

The six chipmunks enjoyed the freedom of being able to roam around the lab, but the doctor wasn't all that nice, he made them stay in a central area so he could keep track of them. "Ok" he said pulling up a chair in front of the counter they were standing on, he glanced at the clipboard he held then asked "who's Alvin?"

The red clad chipmunk raised his hand and said "here"

The doctor nodded and wrote something down "Simon?"

"Here" the bespectacled chipmunk replied

"And Theodore" the doctor asked

"Right here" he answered shyly

"Ok very good… Brittany?"

"Here" the chipette replied

"Jeanette?"

"Here" she replied

"And last but not least… Eleanor?" the doctor said with a smile

"I'm here" she replied with a small giggle

"Good" the doctor said "now I know all of your names"

Jerry watched all of this somewhat surprised, the scientist wasn't in any hurry at all to start his tests he sat their talking and conversing with the chipmunks for some time getting to know them better, taking the opportunity Jerry turned away and took out a small radio.

"D.J, do you copy?" he asked

"Loud and clear" the sergeant replied

"They don't seem to be in any danger right now… the scientist conducting the tests happens to be an admirer of yours" Jerry replied

"Ok" the sergeant said then paused for a second "just hang out there… don't let anything happen without him explaining what he's doing; remember your trying to learn stuff".

"D.J I've got PhD's in Chemistry, Biology, Physics, and-" Jerry was quickly cut off by D.J

"I know what you got, I also know that you're the best scientist I ever knew and I can trust you" D.J said then signed off. Jerry complied and went back over to the table were the man was talking to the chipmunks.

"Ok Brittany we'll start with you" he said gently picking her up and carrying her over to his examination counter, he set her down and turned to Jerry, "what I'm about to do now is-" he started but was cut off by Jerry, holding out his qualifications, listing all the degrees he had received, "I see" the doctor said "you could have said something". Jerry nodded "you may continue".

"Ok Brittany" Dr. Brown said "right now I'm going to take a few samples" he said reaching for something, "does that require a needle?" Brittany asked just as he turned around to reveal the answer was yes, "I'm afraid so" he replied sadly. The chipette sighed loudly as she plopped down, "don't worry… I've perfected the art of administering shots and taking samples without causing pain" he said, Brittany really didn't believe him as she turned her head away waiting for the pain but it never came "all done" he announced. Brittany was intrigued; he had actually taken a blood sample without causing her any pain.

The doctor quickly took samples from the other five then began to run physical tests while Jerry tested the blood samples. By late afternoon everybody was pretty well tired out, and during early evening a man came down dressed in a security uniform, "hey doc, just came down to check on you make sure everything was alright".

"Why… they don't usually care?"

"Well to be honest they really don't but I do… and I'm sorry to say the big shots upstairs are pretty mad right now because you missed the board meeting this morning" the security officer said leaning against the counter.

"Who do they think I am?" the doctor asked "they tell me I've only got a week to finish testing on the chipmunks, but yet I'm supposed to take time out of my day, time away from my research to listen to them talk about replacing me… let's face it every time I go and try to present something they just shoot it down".

"I kinda liked the Taser pen… heck I've used it like four times in the past week… and the actually slip resident boots… I was chasing a guy across ice last winter and realized that that guy was having trouble standing upright, but I was running across it as if it were pavement" the security guard said.

"At least I have one vote of confidence" the doctor said "they didn't vote to have me replaced did they?" he asked worry seeping into his voice.

"No your job is safe for now… being head of security I moved that the vote be closed so I could talk about some security systems that need to be updated… but I don't understand it, why wouldn't you want to retire… get a nice government pension and just relax".

"You don't get it Bob, nobody seems too… I love doing this….I grew up in this very same lab, I started here as an apprentice when I was fresh out of college and moved my way up the ranks… and I'm not ready to let it go, not yet" he said "besides I've got some very high level research going on that I've got to finish".

Bob nodded "how about we catch a bite… I'm on my way out and by the looks of it you're wrapping things up here". Dr. Brown nodded "just give me second".

"Ok meet you by the front door" the security guard said then left. Turning to Jerry, Dr. Brown said "you coming?"

"No… I better stay here overnight… I can't risk using this fake pass that often or somebody might figure out that I'm not who they think I am, I'll spend the night in here" he said with a smile. The elder man nodded then departed.

Later that evening the chipmunks began to go to bed in the padded cage that the door was open on, while Jerry slept on a cot against one of the walls. Good thing for the chipmunks Jerry was an extremely light sleeper, because later that night the sound of the lock on the door unlatching woke the officer up. He sprung out of bed and ran over behind the door just in time for it to swing in concealing him against the wall.

Two men walked in one of them carrying a small cage, "we only need two of them" the one whispered gaining a nod from his partner. They slowly made their way over to the larger cage and reached in, they carefully picked up two and put them in the cage and was about to dart out when Jerry appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, the man with the cage tried to punch him but he blocked it and punched him back causing him to drop the cage onto the hard tiled floor. The man quickly recovered and started backing Jerry up against the wall with his partner, and that's when it took off, Jerry and the other two men started swinging, blocking and kicking out at each other. _'Dang Pepper makes this look easy'_ he thought remembering watching his partner take out 5 professional fighters.

Quickly gaining the upper hand by using his foot in a sweeping motion and knocking the one man on his back he quickly disposed of the second guy. Seeing them both unconscious he quickly tied them up and shoved them in the closet. "Jerry… get us out of here!" Alvin called up from the small cage that had been dropped on the ground, the officer quickly let out Alvin and Jeanette. "What happened?" the red clad chipmunk asked having only woken up when the cage hit the floor.

"Never mind….I'll explain some other time" he said then put them back in the other larger cage before returning to his own bed.

Although very unsatisfied with the answer the tired chipmunks went back to bed as well.

The next day they were awoken by the sound of the doctor coming into the lab, he walked over and opened up the closet he kept his lab coat in and was surprised to find two other scientists tied to each other and gagged. "What's this?" he asked Jerry who was just waking up, the man shook the sleep away and said "they broke in last night and tried to steal two of the chipmunks… Do you know who they are?"

"Yes, they work for a rival of mine… he's trying to get my position and wants this project" the doctor replied furiously he then turned to the men and untied them, "get out of my lab, and if you ever try something like that again I'll have you fired!" he ordered furiously.

Both men darted out of the lab and back to their own which was some ways down the hall, turning back to the chipmunks who were all finally waking up he said "I'm sorry this is so unpleasant for you … I'm doing the best I can to make this tolerable".

"We know" Simon replied for the group, "and we thank you, a lesser man wouldn't care what happened to us".

The day's seemed to pass more quickly and so did the tests. By the end of the week they still had no idea what they were doing here, but they did as they were instructed for the most part. One day the doctor came into the lab very depressed and saddened. As he gathered up his journals, Jeanette noticed and scurried up to him and asked "what's wrong?"

The man shook his head "I didn't want this to happen, but they did it, they retired me and made that other younger scientist you met, the Head Scientist… and he's taking over the project you're a part of".

Jeanette was terrified "but… you can't….he's not near as nice as you are, he'll end up hurting us I just know it".

Dr. Brown shrugged "I'm sorry Jeanette I did everything I could".

Just as the older doctor finished gathering up his stuff the other younger scientist walked in, and began to set up, he walked over to the older man and said "I told you I would have this position and your project… I always win". The older man ignored him and went over to the chipmunks "if he does anything you don't like or if he hurts you, tell Jerry he'll take care of it" he said.

"I don't think so… your buddy Jerry here is about to be escorted off the premises by security for having a stolen pass key" the man said grabbing the fake idea. Jerry smirked "they'll never catch me….me and my squad are pros" he retorted.

"You talk as if you work with the great and wonderful D.J Bond for Pete's sake" the doctor replied.

"You have no idea" Jerry replied, and as if on cue the door swung open "Jerry let's get out of here security's on their way" D.J announced.

"The D.J Bond" the younger scientist muttered in awe upon seeing the famed Colonel, Jerry disappeared out of the lab with his fellow officer. Quickly recomposing himself he said "now _'Mr.'_ Brown you can vacate my lab before I have security throw you out" the younger man said turning away from the older man. The chipmunks turned to the new doctor, "so what's your name?" Theodore asked innocently. "I don't hold conversation with my test subjects" he said then quickly locked them in the cage.

"Guys… I think we have a huge problem" Alvin said watching the man look at the data from the previous test they had undergone.

"That fool could have had the project wrapped up 3 days ago" the new doctor said, then began to look at other notes "ok this might come in handy" he said looking at the clipboard that had the chipmunk's names on it. He then walked over to the cage and began subdividing them into groups of two, Brittany and Alvin in a cage, Theodore and Eleanor in a cage and Simon and Jeanette in a cage. Each set was placed in their cage and put side by side on the counter. The doctor looked at them satisfied then began working on something else.

"I want to know what this guy is up to" Alvin stated in a whisper so only the others could hear him, "I think we better keep a watchful eye on this guy" Simon remarked.

For the next couple of days they weren't allowed out of the cages at all, they were kept locked up; Alvin was getting extremely restless which seemed to please the scientist. While Brittany did nothing but sit against one of the walls and talk to either Jeanette who was on her left or Eleanor who was on her right.

As the doctor came over to take note of how they were doing Alvin asked for the umpteenth time "what are you going to do with us?"

At this point the scientist concluded that it wouldn't hurt to tell them what the game plan was, "oh….nothing much, just replenish the chipmunk population of the United States" the scientist said

"You want me to do WHAT with her/him?" Alvin and Brittany shouted together

"Come, come… it's not that bad" the scientist replied "look at it as an opportunity to get to know each other a little better".

"I really don't want to know him that 'close', no offence Alvin" Brittany said

Alvin shrugged "none taken"

"Regardless of how you feel about it none of you will leave until I'm able to record some sort of… activity" the man said turning back to his data sheets. Simon seemed intrigued by this "and what happens when… something does happen?" he asked curiously.

"If one of the girls tests positive on a pregnancy test that couple will be relocated out in the wild completely free for good" the scientist replied.

Simon nodded "sounds… interesting"

For the rest of the day the scientist worked on other projects paying the chipmunk's very little attention,

"I don't want to get home that bad… I'll sit here until I rot if that's the only way out" Brittany stated sitting down in one of the corners. Alvin shook his head as he rolled his eyes "would it really be all that bad?"

"Do you really think I want any of my children growing up looking and acting like you?" Brittany asked giving him a sideways smirk.

As Alvin was about to retort the scientist walked over and checked on them one last time before leaving for the day, as he exited the door he bumped into a janitor who had a dark bushy mustache, "sorry senor" he said in a Spanish accent, the scientist scoffed and walked off letting the man push his cart into the lab.

Once inside the man checked the door then took off his hat and mustache to reveal that it was actually D.J Bond in a very clever disguise. He quietly made his way into the next room where he found the cages the chipmunks were in, "D.J!" Alvin cried out being the first one to spot the man, the officer ran over and looked at the locks, then at the fact that the cages were securely fastened to the table as well.

"Most likely has an alarm too" he said thoughtfully looking at the various wires running about under the table. "You fellas alright?… they didn't hurt you did they?" he asked, "not yet… I don't think they plan on hurting us" Simon replied. D.J nodded, he already knew what they were planning so he said "I'll come up with a way to get you out of here… just give me and my team a little time" he said then began to leave "where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"Being the janitor if I'm not out of here within a certain amount of time they'll start to get suspicious that I may be tampering with something, so I've got to clean this place up and get out of here, hang tough" he said then departed the room after donning his disguise as to not be spotted by anybody who might recognize him.

As the evening turned into night the chipmunks started to drop off to sleep, all except Simon, he was determined to figure out the combination to the lock, he already tried all the obvious ones so he sat thinking and thinking. Then it hit him he hopped up and tried todays date, it popped open, _'go figure… he just got his promotion, and the project he wanted on the same day that should have been obvious'_ Simon thought then ran over to the other side of the cage where Jeanette was sleeping soundly.

He knelt down and began to shake her gently, she stirred then finally woke up, "Simon… what is it?" she asked barely opening her eyes, "I got the lock open, let's get to work" Simon said happily.

After hearing what he had said she snapped awake, "if my plan works we could all be home in time for Christmas" Simon said then leapt for the cage door but was stopped by Jeanette "Simon… what's your plan?" she asked. Simon nodded realizing he was rushing, taking a deep breath to slow his mind down he walked over to her and whispered something into her ear. "I don't know…" she said hesitantly, but Simon wasn't going to let this chance pass, "it's our only choice… if we don't act fast I'm afraid our impulsive older siblings might do something foolish" Simon said convincing Jeanette into helping him in his plan.

The next morning while he was still lying down Alvin yawned and stretched his arms above his head then down, as he did his hands came into contact with the softest fur he had ever felt and it wasn't his own, he lifted his head and saw Brittany curled up next to him using his stomach as a pillow. Alvin shook his head letting it fall freely, he had forgotten he wasn't in his bed but in a cage. The chipmunk's furry head hit the hard cage with a dull thud; he moaned in pain and grasped the back of his head in pain while Brittany continued to sleep using him as a pillow.

Within the course of a couple of minutes the scientist came in and played with a few data pads then started examining the chipettes one by one starting with Eleanor and finishing with Brittany.

As he grabbed Brittany he tore her right out of her sleep, "huh?… what?" she mumbled being pulled out of the cage, "why does he even bother doesn't he know we aren't going to do anything like that" Alvin said slumping against the wall of his cage as he watched the scientist carry the chipette out in to the other room.

When the scientist emerged from the other room, Brittany looked terrified and confused but the young scientist had a very pleased and satisfied expression on his face. "Looks like someone's going to be relocated this afternoon" he said in a joyful tone putting her back into the cage.

"Does the mean she's….she's going to have a…." Alvin said having a very sudden loss for words, "but we didn't do anything!" he cried out.

Their two youngest siblings were completely speechless as they stared with their mouths hanging agape. While Simon and Jeanette seemed to be strangely staying calm in this interesting and confusing situation and nor did they say anything. The scientist who was thrilled his project was progressing quickly made arrangements for Alvin and Brittany to be relocated; the happy scientist tossed the clipboard on the table and walked over to the phone on the other counter. Simon curiously began reading the paperwork on the clipboard and came to a realization that startled him "we would all be relocated to different areas?"

The scientist over heard him and said "yeah… that way we can get even population spread throughout the US" he said, Jeanette looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Where are we going?" Alvin asked not really caring because he was still confused about everything that has happened thus far this morning. Simon looked at the clipboard that had the various locations on it "some national park in Minnesota" he replied. Alvin didn't really care where he was going; he had other more important things to think about.

Once the relocation team arrived later that morning Alvin and Brittany's cage was taken away leaving the other four in the laboratory. "Simon… maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Jeanette commented in a quiet whisper so the other two wouldn't hear, Simon shrugged "it's too late to reverse it now, we'll just have to be more careful with the other two" Simon replied quietly, "I just hope those two have enough sense to head home".

Brittany had remained silent the whole time feeling extremely distressed and depressed, she hadn't even bothered to speak until they were in midflight somewhere when she began to open up a bit. "Alvin… what are we going to do?... we're not ready for this" she said worry overtaking her voice, the chipmunk shrugged sadly "I really don't know I've never been in a situation like this before" he paused and thought for a long moment, "Brittany did we do anything, I have no memory of doing anything that could result in this" he said. The chipette shrugged "I guess we did somewhere somehow, I know I don't remember anything either" she replied.

Several hours later the airplane touched down at an airport, from there the cage was transported to a truck and they were drove out into the middle of the woods then were walked even further into the woods. The door to the cage was opened and Alvin hopped out quickly but Brittany on the other hand took her time trying not to hurt herself as she slowly and carefully climbed out through the open doorway. Alvin noticed that the chipette was moving more slowly and carefully, he quickly realized he might have to slow down a little bit to help her from time to time.

Both chipmunks looked around the densely wooded forest and quickly found a hollow tree they could use as a nest. Alvin thought since they began living with Dave that his wild instincts wouldn't be needed anymore, but they sure came in handy now, the red clad chipmunk quickly assembled a warm cozy nest in the hollow tree for him and Brittany. That evening Alvin settled into his new home with Brittany, "Alvin… now that we're out of the lab we could go home" she said hopefully.

"We could but Brittany we're all the way up here in Minnesota, how would we get all the way down to California?" Alvin replied

"We could mail ourselves again… now that they're not looking for us we would be able to make it all the way home" she said still remaining hopeful. But Alvin shook his head "that would jostle you around too much and in your condition that could be extremely dangerous" he replied.

Brittany nodded "we could walk… that wouldn't be too hard on any of us at least for a while" she said then added "besides I want to get home before I give birth that way we won't have to travel with a baby".

"Or three" Alvin put in, Brittany shot him a glare that could split rocks "don't even go there Alvin"

"Brittany let's face it, triplets is in our genes… and I've got my money on three" he replied.

"Somehow Alvin I think this is all your fault" Brittany said, Alvin thought for a second then said "actually for the first time in history something isn't completely my fault… after all it's got to be as much as your fault as it is mine" he replied. Brittany only snorted as she shook her head. With that discussion closed they decided it was time for bed and went to sleep without saying another word.

**A/N: Getting kinda interesting isn't it? Anyway… I need more reviews for this story, if you believe it or not it's REALLY hard to write a story without the feedback, positive or negative from the readers… and this lack of feedback is the greatest killer of our authors on FanFiction, so please leave a review positive or negative I really don't care just submit something.**

**Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already ready :)**


	5. The Start On The Winding Path of Love

**Ok here's chapter 5! I know it's so exciting right?**

**I am so happy with the ammount of reviews I got for the last chapter... and I thank all of you who have reviewed on any of my chapters your reviews truly are inspiring and encouraging. **

* * *

><p>Jeanette and Simon stayed up late that night thinking and talking about their older siblings, "how do you think Alvin and Brittany are making out?" Jeanette asked curiously. Simon was thoughtful, "they're both pretty strong and outgoing… I think they'll pull through, right this very minute Alvin's probably coming up with a half-baked plan that will get him and Brittany home".<p>

Jeanette nodded sadly as her mind shifted gears to another topic, "your idea seemed so fool proof then, how could we over look something like that?"

**The idea (Flashback):**

"_I still don't know Simon…" Jeanette said as both chipmunks exited their cage, "Jeanette you have to trust me… this is our only way home". Jeanette knew it to be true so with a heavy sigh she followed him over to the counter and they began working on some sort of potion using the various ingredients that were in the lab. Once he declared it done he filled a syringe with it and approached Alvin and Brittany's cage, "all this will do is make her test positive on the test" Simon said as they slipped inside._

"_Does it have any side effects?" Jeanette asked_

"_It shouldn't" he replied as he poked the chipette in the arm with the needle causing her to stir but not wake up, Simon injected the fluid into her then quickly left the cage with Jeanette. The two chipmunks got rid of the syringe then hopped back into their own cage and locked it back up eliminating all the evidence. _

**End Flashback:**

"We over looked it because we 'assumed' we would all be relocated to the same spot not separated like this" Simon replied then closed the discussion by saying "we should probably get some sleep".

Early the next morning while it was still dark out Eleanor awoke and slowly stretched being careful not to disturb the chipmunk using her shoulder as a pillow. She glanced around and saw that Simon was somewhat awake as well "Simon… do you think Brittany and Alvin will be ok?" she asked worried for her friend and her sister's safety.

"I'm sure they're doing fine" he replied sleepily.

**Late last night:**

Alvin and Brittany were running as fast as they could through the state forest an owl right above them "mid night snack huh?" Brittany panted out "we're the ones who's gonna be the snack!". They continued to run, the big owl closing in on them, quickly spotting a way out Alvin grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her into a hollow log. "You know Alvin; a chipette in my condition probably shouldn't be doing all this running it's probably not that good for _'us'_" she said still breathing hard. But Alvin was ignoring her, not because he didn't care which he did but because he was trying to watch the owl that was finally going to give up and go home for the night without its meal, quickly checking out the front of the log Alvin declared it to be safe so they went back to their nest for the night.

The next day they decided to head back to LA where home was, Alvin quickly 'figured' out which way they needed to head and went with it, in other words he took his best guess at the direction they should head in and started off. The two chipmunks walked through the forest in thoughtful silence trying to figure out where life would take them next.

"Alvin….how long do you think it will take us to get back home" Brittany asked curiously,

"I… really don't know" he replied "to be honest I have no idea where Minnesota is in relation to California".

Brittany shook her head with a somewhat of an amused grin then knelt down, "here" she said drawing a map of the US in the dirt, "this is Minnesota, and that there is California" she said pointing out the two states.

"Dang… several months, maybe a year by foot, but if we're luckily we could run into a road and get a ride on a passing car" he said.

Brittany didn't like the idea that they could be walking for the next year but there was nothing she could do about it so she continued to walk with Alvin in a thoughtful silence. For several hours they walked in silence until finally Brittany decided that it was time to stop for the night. Alvin knew this was going to be way harder on her then it would be on him and he knew he had to make this as easy for her as possible so he nodded then headed out to find food and water while she found some shelter.

The red clad chipmunk returned with some berries but bad news about the water, "no water?" Brittany asked disbelievingly "we haven't had anything to drink since noon… and I'm thirsty".

Alvin shrugged "there's no water within a mile of here" he replied, the tired and thirsty chipette slumped back against the wall of their hollow tree stump and sighed, Alvin felt kinda bad for her, after all she's been through and what she's going to have to go through and she can't even get a drink, "I'll take another look" he said giving her a warm smile, she nodded "thank you Alvin" she said just before he hopped through the little whole in the dead stump.

Sighing again she got up and began to walk around the interior before she laid down on the small pile of grass that would be her bed for the night, rolling over onto her back she let her one arm fall on her forehead and the other on her belly. _'How did this happen? When did this happen?'_ she began to think but as those questions floated around her head she realized she had no answer and that bothered her. She was about to stand back up but she felt too tired to walk around or stand so she began to slowly drift off to sleep instead.

Only about 10 minutes later or so the sudden appearance of a loud roaring and growling sounds woke the chipette up with a start. Jumping to her feet she staggered back away from the small opening that was used as the door, pressing herself against the wall she began to hear scratching noises and more growling. Brittany's heart pounded so hard she thought it was going to blow up, but it all got worse when a huge claw from the paw that was clawing at the tree got caught on the little opening. With a huge thrust the whole front section of the rotting stump was ripped clean off the tree stump revealing her attacker to be a huge brown grizzly bear with glowing yellow eyes that struck pure fear into the tiny chipette. Luckily for Brittany the bears paw was too big to fit through the bigger opening but it kept trying.

Suddenly the bear stopped and it became silent, the chipette breathed a sigh of relief and began to relax a little still extremely shaken by the attack, then suddenly the bears paw shot through the rotting stump right next to her, she tried to dodge the massive paw but it was way too big. As the bear curled it's paw around her digging it's massive claws into her back causing her to let out a loud high pitched blood curling scream that echoed through the forest…

About 1 and half miles away Alvin was on all fours leaning over a clean stream lapping up the cold water with his tongue when he heard a faint sound that somewhat sounded like a scream. After the chipmunk thought about it he came to realize the only creatures in this forest that could talk were him and… "Brittany!" he exclaimed and bounded off faster than he had ever run before in his life.

Accidently dropping the chipette to the ground the bear began to swipe at her with his claws and snap at her with its massive razor sharp teeth. Brittany dodged back and forth just trying to avoid the bears massive sweeps when she lost her footing on a small root and fell flat on her face, rolling over quickly propping herself up on her elbows she stared up into the angry hungry eyes of the giant bear as he raised one of his paws high into the air. Frozen with fear she continued to stare up at the bear completely motionless as his paw came down with deadly force.

A certain red clad chipmunk had seen the chipette fall and began running up behind the bear, running clear underneath it he grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled the chipette to her feet and took off running with her, the bear's claws came down with enough force to easily crush the little chipmunks but missed them by mere centimeters.

Stopping only about 5 yards away to catch their breath, Alvin conducted a spot inspection of Brittany's tiny puncture wounds that the bear's claws had caused. "Are they bad?" Brittany asked wincing ever so slightly as Alvin gently dabbed at the blood with the end of his sweater, "not that bad… they're not deep at all, they should heal in a couple of days, he barely broke the skin" he replied then heard the loud hungry roar of the grizzly bear just before it came charging towards them through a bunch of small underbrush. The two chipmunks broke out at a run again with the bear quickly beginning to close the gap.

As they ran the ground felt as if it began to shake as the bear closed the gap to the point their backs began to be warmed by the bear's foul breath. Without realizing it the chipmunks and the bear ran right out onto a road and right into the headlights of a huge Mack truck, Alvin pushed Brittany out of the way of the tire before jumping in the opposite direction to avoid the same tire. But the bear on the other hand wasn't fast enough or as lucky, that huge metal beast hit that bear going at least 55 mph sending it flying back several feet. Alvin removed his arms from over his head then looked around for Brittany. Spotting her little body lying only a couple feet from the truck he ran over just as the truck driver hopped out to check on the bear.

Running over to her he rolled her over onto her back, "Alvin" she said as her eye's fluttered open seeing the chipmunk leaning over her. "You gave me quite a scare" Alvin said with a weak grin.

Brittany quickly stood up "I hate roads and I hate cars" she said "that's twice I almost died because of both of them within the past year!"

Alvin chuckled then stopped as he saw the license plate of the semi, "Brittany… this guy's from California… he's got to go back eventually, let's get a ride". Brittany immediately brightened up "I still hate cars but being a truck that's different" she said then followed Alvin into the cab through the already open driver door. Both chipmunks hopped over to the passenger seat and waited for the return of the driver, but when he came back he grabbed something from the center counsel then left again. As they waited for his return they heard a loud gunshot echo through the forest.

"I guess that's the end of that" Alvin whispered to Brittany her eyes wide with fright, even though the bear had tried to kill her it was still a living thing and she had just listened to it die, that frightened her for whatever reason. The man climbed in and began to drive off again, Alvin was somewhat intrigued, he had never ridden in a truck before, but Brittany on the other hand was only interested in sleeping, getting home, and forgetting about this night. Alvin slowly made his way up onto the back of the driver's seat and sat down next to the head rest and looked out the window As he let his gaze wander it fell on Brittany who was curled up on the passenger seat sleeping soundly, smiling at the sight of her in a peaceful sleep he continued to gaze down upon her until he too became overwhelmed with weariness, hopping down he went over and curled up beside her and fell asleep with her in his embrace.

Sometime the next day Alvin awoke to the voice of a man with a 'country accent' saying "breaker breaker 1, 9".

Slowly sitting up being careful not to be noticed by the truck driver that was too busy talking on his radio and watching the road to really notice him, after a while the chipmunk became hungry and spotted a brown paper bag in between the two seats. Alvin silently crept up and into the bag going unnoticed by the man driving, Alvin snatched the piece of lettuce off the man's sandwich then left. Once finished with the lettuce he went and took one of the pieces of bread, relaxing against the the base of the back rest he munched on the bread until it was completely gone.

Several minutes later Brittany began to stir then woke up completely, in no more than a whisper Alvin offered to get her something to eat. Which she freely accepted, Alvin then scurried into the bag and came back with a slice of tomato and a piece of bread, she thanked him than quickly ate both. As the time progressed Alvin suggested that they should hang out behind the seats, which sounded to Brittany as a pretty good idea so they wouldn't get spotted. To their surprise they found it quite comfortable to lounge on the carpeted floor of the truck cab. From where Alvin sat he could see that the man was reaching for his sandwich, "what the…" the man said grabbing the bag and glancing inside "what happened to the rest of my sandwich?" he asked himself looking in at the couple pieces of lunch meat in his hand.

"You stole his sandwich?" Brittany whispered

Alvin shrugged a grin on his face, the chipette shook her head and giggled slightly, "oh well… I'll just have to stop for something" he said then guided the truck off the highway and onto the exit ramp.

As soon as he climbed out of the cab both chipmunks hopped back up into the passenger seat "we're actually going home!" Brittany exclaimed happily hopping up onto the dashboard. Alvin quickly joined her "we're not home yet… a lot could happen still" Alvin said putting an arm around her.

She nodded "I just hope we get home in time… we only got about a month you know"

Alvin nodded "I know… we'll be home in plenty of time now that we're riding first class"

"First class this is not, but it is quicker than walking and a whole lot more easier too" Brittany replied resting her head on his shoulder. Their little moment was broken by the appearance of the truck driver walking towards his rig carrying a paper bag from the fast food joint he was just in. Both chipmunks jumped off the dash and hid under the passenger seat while the man ate his lunch. Once the truck started moving again they slowly and carefully made their way back behind the seats again where they remained for the rest of the afternoon and evening, until he stopped for the night at a truck stop.

Once they were sure the driver was asleep they hopped back up into the passenger seat to get a good night sleep, as they laid down Alvin pulled the man's coat that was on the seat over top of themselves for more warmth and to assist in hiding them just in case he woke up.

Brittany slowly stretched and yawned as she awoke the next morning to complete darkness except for the little bit of light she could see that was streaming in through a small hole in the coat. The chipette rolled over onto her other side to look at her counterpart who was sleeping next to her, she looked upon his sleeping face for a few seconds before snuggling up close to him and letting herself drift off to sleep again tucked into his comforting warmth…

* * *

><p>"Simon… I don't think this is a good idea" Jeanette hissed as they climbed out of their cage, "Jeanette <em>now <em>this idea is fool proof" Simon replied "we print out a new list sending Theodore and Eleanor to that state park not even 5 miles from our house, we inject your sister with the same stuff we did Brittany so she'll test positive on her tests tomorrow… how can it go wrong?"

Jeanette was defeated, although she was skeptical she went along with it anyway, the two chipmunks went over to the computer and edited the list file then reprinted it, as Jeanette clipped the new one into place Simon carefully burnt the old one destroying all evidence.

"Besides" Simon said mixing more of his potion together "we give them a note stating which park we're going to that way when they get home Dave can come pick us up".

"What about Alvin and Brittany… they could be anywhere by then" Jeanette asked her voice pure concern.

"We'll find them somehow" Simon replied "heck they might even find us first"

Jeanette knew somehow he was right, turning back to his work Simon filled a syringe and went over to the cage that contained Theodore and Eleanor, he carefully injected the liquid into the chipette's arm then left the cage with Jeanette. They got rid of the needle and hopped back into their own cage and locked the door back up.

"We wait a couple of days then we do the same thing to you and we're home free too" Simon said settling down for the night.

The next morning the scientist came in and ran his tests, he was over joyed to see the test come back positive for the youngest couple. Both Theodore and Eleanor were completely astonished and didn't know what to say while Simon and Jeanette remained silent. Same as they did with Alvin and Brittany the two chipmunks were sent out as soon as the unit arrived and sent across the USA to a state park in California. Once they were released both chipmunks took off at a quick paced run away from the men who had brought them there.

Theodore stopped and turned back to see both men leaving in their truck, "we uh… better find some shelter, I think" Theodore said glancing around. Eleanor nodded "I'll see if I can find us some food" she said then walked off in search of food leaving Theodore to find shelter.

When the chipette returned with an armful of nuts and berries Theodore led her a short distance to a hollowed out log that was lying on the ground. Depositing the berries and nuts they both went out and gathered up grass and other stuff to make a temporary bed. After that was done they settled down for the night, but as they sat there in silence Theodore had a burning question he needed an answer to, "Eleanor… are you really going to have a baby?"

The chipette giggled as she shook her head "no Theodore" she replied

The chipmunk breathed a sigh of relief "but what about the test then?"

"It must have been a fluke or something" Eleanor replied "because I know for a fact nothing happened between the two of us".

Theodore nodded as Eleanor yawned and stretched, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now" she said, they were both tired from their long flight so they went to bed early.

"Theodore" the chipette said sweetly trying to wake up the chipmunk as she shook him gently, the chipmunk slowly awoke from his slumber. "Morning Ellie" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes, she returned his greeting then said "we should probably get going… after all we are the closest to home being in California" she said watching him sleepily stand up. As much as he wanted just to sleep he knew she was right, the faster they got home the faster they could see Dave the faster they could get the others back home safely. So they set out into the forest trying to figure out which way they should go, finally deciding on east they started their journey that they thought would be extremely long.

* * *

><p>Simon and Jeanette sat in the cage and did the same thing they did ever since they were locked in the cage, nothing. But after two long and excruciatingly boring days the day came for them to be shipped out, the night before Simon had injected Jeanette with the potion and sure enough she tested positive as well, which bought them a plane ticket to New Jersey.<p>

Just like the others they were left in the middle of a forest to fend for themselves, like the others as well they set out and found food and shelter then settled down for the rest of the day. But unlike the others Simon and Jeanette were staying right where they were and were going to wait for Theodore and Eleanor to get the message to Dave who would obviously come for them.

"So Simon" Jeanette said pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose "how long do you think it'll take us to get home?"

Simon shrugged as he thought "only as long as it takes for Theo and Ellie to get to Dave"

"They're only 5 miles from home they should get there pretty quickly" Jeanette said

"But they really don't know that, all they know is they're in California they could choose any direction but only one of them is right… I just hope they went east" Simon replied leaning up against the wall of the hollow log that had become their temporary home.

"As young and naïve as they both are they're pretty smart I think they'll figure out where they are and head straight home" Jeanette said. Simon nodded "and as soon as they get home we're as good as on our way home as well".

* * *

><p><strong>In case you missed that important detail at the beginning of the chapter, I'm sorry to say Brittany is not going to have a baby... awe :( I know its very sad, I know a lot of people were looking foward to a baby munk but it's not going to happen right now... but there is the rest of the story for something to happen between Alvin and Brittany and I am plotting a very farfetched sequel to this story and something more then likely will happen between them in that story... ok thats it I'm not saying another word on the matter.<strong>

**Seeing the number of reviews I have gotten, I'm done, I won't browbeat you guys anymore about leaving reviews, I'm finished I won't say another word about it, Scouts honor *makes the scout sign* I wont say another word about it at the beginning or end of a chapter or anywere else in this story.**

**But now… vote on my poll please, remember you opinion counts. :) yep thats right now you get to hear me beg for you to vote on my poll.**


	6. The Return of The Hawke

**A/N: ok so here we all are with chapter 6 in this extremely unique and different story, lol, but yeah… first off I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed story it has truly been helpful and a truly thank you now before we get started… for those people who have voted on my poll, I thank you, for all those who have not voted please do so remember your vote counts.**

Chapter 6

For several days Alvin and Brittany did a good job avoiding the truck driver until one day… Brittany was crawling into his paper lunch bag trying to get a piece of the man's sandwich, when the driver decided it was time for lunch as well, he reached into the bag without looking and wrapped his fingers around the first thing he touched, not even realizing the fact that what he had in his hand was soft and furry he brought it up towards his mouth and was about to bite down on it until it made a noise.

Quickly glancing down he was startled to see that it was a chipmunk he was holding and about to eat, "WOW!" he exclaimed dropping Brittany on the passenger seat. As she quickly shook her head and propped herself up with her elbows, but the man's hand, quicker than lightning retracted to the center council and before she knew it Brittany was pinned to the seat by the barrel of a snub nose .38 pressed against her belly. The man glanced back between the road and Brittany, as she slowly raised her tiny hands above her head.

"Alvin" she called out in a voice just above a whisper, the man was still quite confused as he tried to figure out where he picked up a chipmunk. Alvin hadn't heard Brittany but he had heard the truck driver shout so he curiously hopped up onto the seat to see what was going on. When the chipmunk saw the situation at hand he was at a loss for actions and words, but being Alvin Seville he was never at a loss for words for long, "hey you" he said addressing the truck driver "why don't you pick on somebody your own size?".

The driver turned to face the chipmunk "Alvin Seville? Like from Alvin and the Chipmunks?" the man asked believing he recognized the superstar.

"Yeah that's me" he said crossing his arms "a little respect would go along way", the man quickly glanced between the two chipmunks and the road while he treated to keep his rig on course.

"Why don't you go ahead and put that gun away" the red clad chipmunk said gently pushing the gun away from the chipette who quickly scrambled to her feet and darted behind Alvin. The man let the hammer slowly set back into place before he put the gun away; he then pulled his truck off to the side of the road as to talk with the chipmunks without having to be distracted by driving.

"All we want is a ride to LA" Alvin stated after a brief conversation, the man nodded "that's actually where I'll be heading once I finish all my drop offs".

"So can we tag along with you?" Brittany asked putting on her cutest possible face.

The man shrugged "as long as you don't cause any problems I don't see why not" he said as he pulled his truck back out onto the highway. The two chipmunks high fived, they were finally on their way home, even if it was going to take them a little while, at least they would get to see the USA by road.

The two chipmunks mostly sat in the passenger seat or on the dash board of the massive truck, "we're actually going home" Brittany said happily "I thought we would never get back home".

* * *

><p>Three men quietly snuck into the laboratory that the chipmunks used to be in using phony pass cards, the leader of the group went directly over to where the cages used to be. "They're gone" he whispered to the group, the three men snuck back out of the lab and to their black van, "they're gone!" Hogan exclaimed "where the heck are they!"<p>

"I don't know… but I know the one man that does" D.J replied, Pepper skillfully drove the van down the streets until they pulled up in front of a medium sized Cape Cod. The three men donned ski masks and armed themselves, Hogan and Pepper took mini 14 ruggers while D.J armed himself with his nickel plated .45.

Silently they crept into the house and up to the bedroom; D.J led the men over to where the young scientist was sleeping in his bed. The officer pressed the muzzle of his gun against the man's chest then gently slapped his face to wake him up. The man stirred then woke up to a very frightening sight, three armed men wearing ski masks standing in his bedroom, "w-w-what d-do y-you w-want?" the man asked stumbling over his words.

"All your research concerning the chipmunks" D.J replied in gruff voice as to not be recognized, the man nodded "in the study, top left desk draw… just don't hurt me" he said. "I don't trust this guy bring him along" D.J said as he turned to leave the room, Pepper reached down and drug the man right out of bed and forced him to follow D.J to the study. The Sergeant leafed through the paper work looking for something in particular making sure it was in the stack of papers he grabbed the whole pile that way not to leave any clues to what he was actually after. Folding the papers he stuffed them into one of his pockets, "now… if you call the cops, if you tell anybody, or if you even think about it around other people you'll meet with a very unfortunate accident… bomb in your mailbox, claymore and tripwire across the front door, maybe even a landmine in your lawn who knows, but our accidents can be most unfortunate" D.J said just before him and his men ran out of the house and back to their van.

"D.J you do know he's going to call the cops or something" Pepper said as they sped down the street, "and what if he does" Hogan replied "there's not one shred of evidence to even suspect us".

"He's got a point" D.J said "we left nothing behind… and we got the form that tells us where the little fur balls are".

What D.J didn't know was that was the unedited version and the only place that still held true was Alvin and Brittany's location.

"Minnesota, Florida and Kansas" D.J said smiling at the paper "looks like we're heading straight for Kansas boys".

That very same night the three men boarded a plane for the vast planes of Kansas, locating the state forest they went straight to the office.

"Hey D.J what's happening" the forest ranger greeted who obviously knew the man.

"Hey Phil… I've got quite a bit going on that's why I'm here… I was hoping you could help me" the sergeant replied, the man scratched his chin "what do you need?"

"Just your computer for 5 minutes" D.J replied

"I don't see why not" the man said just as Hogan went around the desk and started playing with the keyboard, "D.J we've got a problem" Hogan said "they were scheduled to arrive a couple of days ago but they never showed up".

"Who never showed up?" Phil asked glancing at the screen, "two chipmunks" D.J replied "one female, one male… did they ever get here?"

"No" Phil replied "the order was cancelled… I got an invoice stating that they were being sent to a different park for relocation". D.J was confused "Hogan… hack into the Florida's Natural State Forest's servers and tell me if they got any either". Hogan complied and within minutes he announced that they hadn't received any chipmunks either. "Something's not right… try Minnesota" the sergeant said, Hogan quickly gained access to the Federal Forest of Minnesota and said "they did get two chipmunks almost about a week ago now".

D.J nodded "thanks Phil" he said then left the office with his men, "where could they be?" Hogan asked as they got into their rental car. "Well chap's looks like we're going back to Washington D.C" D.J said as Pepper started the car.

Sometime the next day the three men were back in D.C and during the night they paid the lab another visit being cleverly disguised as part of the nightly cleaning crew. Getting into the lab they went over to the computer and brought up the file they wanted "someone changed it" Hogan said looking at both the screen and the paper. D.J looked at the paper then said "print this and let's get going". The three men started heading for the door when the foreman of the cleaning crew said "hey! Where are you guys going, you guys aren't done yet!"

D.J looked back at him and said "I quit" then continued to leave with his own crew.

* * *

><p>After walking through the forest for days the little green clad chipmunks found a road and across the road was a Christmas tree farm. Theodore hopped up and down his little body overflowing with excitement, "we're almost home!" he exclaimed<p>

"How can you tell?" Eleanor asked curiously, the chipmunk pointed to the Christmas tree farm and said "that's where me and my brothers used to live before they cut down our tree and moved it to an office building".

"That's great Theo… but which way do we go?" she asked glancing up and down the street, Theodore thought for a second as he watched a huge flatbed truck being loaded with a tree, then it hit him, they had been stuck in that laboratory for quite some time and by now Christmas was right around the corner _'that tree's going to be a Christmas tree for some big building'_ he thought. "I've got an idea, come on" he said and led her across the street, both chipmunks climbed up and scurried into the massive tree as the men got into the cab to leave….

About two hours later Theodore peeked his head out of the now almost fully decorated tree, his eye's scanned the very familiar room that he had been in several times "Jett Records" he muttered then slowly made his way out of the tree followed by Eleanor.

"We're not far from home at all" Eleanor squealed happily as they exited Jett Records, but to their most unfortunate dismay they heard a voice they recognized and loathed behind them but not addressing them, the man that it belonged to was talking into a cell phone.

Both chipmunks after hearing the voice scurried behind the fountain that was out front and waited for the man to pass and go to his car, "I don't care what it takes just get them back here you got it, this is something I have to do myself and in person" the man shouted.

"It's him" Eleanor whispered

Theodore peeked his head out to catch a glance at the balding man with the square rimmed glasses who was getting into his car… the man was Ian Hawk!

* * *

><p>Simon stood up and walked around the small interior of the hollowed log awaiting Jeanette's return with dinner. As the time ticked by his concern grew <em>'she should have been back by now'<em> he thought hopping through the opening sniffing the freezing cold air of New Jersey. Shivering as he walked, he made his way in the direction he saw her leave calling her name. Finally he got a reply, it was distant and frightened but it was still there. The blue clad chipmunk darted off in the direction of the call skidding to a stop at the edge of a cliff that wasn't all that big but to a chipmunk of his size it appeared to be huge. He looked down, 13 feet down Jeanette was in a half laying half sitting position with her back against a rock.

"Don't worry Jeanette… I'm coming to get you" Simon called down glancing around the area for something… anything that could aid him in his rescue. Finding nothing he decided to do it the hard way, he ran back over to the edge and began carefully climbing down, when he got a little more than halfway he lost his footing and fell to the hard rocks below. Suffering from only bruises and some cuts he quickly scrambled to his feet and over to Jeanette, "you alright?" he asked as he began to examine the ankle she had pointed out to him that was hurting.

In response to his question she said "just a little hurt and shook up" she said wiping the blood from a gash on her arm. "Your ankle is definitely sprained… let me take a look at your arm" he said realizing her arm was bleeding, "it's fine Simon really" she said pulling her arm away.

"Please Jeanette just let me look at it" he said warmly as he slowly reached for her arm, she finally gave in and let Simon push her sleeve up so he could look at it better "that's pretty deep we better get you back to the shelter" he said then helped the chipette to her feet and let her lean on him for support.

Taking the long way around the cliff that took them about 2 hours to cover less than a quarter mile they made it back to the shelter stiff, numb, tired and hungry. He lowered Jeanette down onto the grass bed they had built and began to inspect her arm, ripping a strip off the bottom of his sweater he first wiped the blood away then snuggly wrapped it with the blue section of cloth. "That should stop the bleeding" he said "now I'm going back out to get some food for us… I'll be right back". Simon left the log and came back several minutes later with only a couple of nuts and it looked like he was dusted with snow.

"It's snowing out there?" Jeanette asked watching him brush the fluffy white substance off his shoulders, "I nearly forgot that it's like the beginning of December" Simon said slumping down next to her handing her a nut in the process "we've been stuck in that laboratory for like ever". Jeanette cracked open her nut and ate it before she answered "it isn't that bad Simon, besides what's done is done, we have to think about the future".

Simon nodded "how right you are" he said "when do you think Dave will get here?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, it's been a couple days Theodore and Eleanor should know by now where they are and be heading home" Jeanette replied.

"I kinda feel bad for Alvin and Brittany; they were sent all the way up to Minnesota under the impression they're going to be parents and sooner or later they're going to find out the truth" Jeanette said, Simon grinned "but once they figure out it was just a fluke I think they'll be extremely relieved… because let's face it neither of those two are ready to become parents" the chipmunk said.

"Yeah… they're just not ready for that step yet" Jeanette replied thoughtfully

Little did Simon or Jeanette know that their said siblings were not even 5 miles away rolling down a highway asleep in the passenger seat of a Mack truck. Alvin stirred then let his eye lids slide open to see the dark sky out the front window, "that's all of them" the driver said "we're heading back to LA" he announced, Alvin hopped to his feet excitement flowing though all his actions "how long will it take us to get back?"

The man shrugged "a week maybe two depending on traffic, stops, things like that"

"What state are we in now?" the chipmunk asked his vision still glued to the front windshield as the wipers moved back and forth keeping the snow from sticking to the window. "New Jersey" the driver replied, Alvin was satisfied and sat down again next to Brittany who was still sleeping and wrapped an arm around her.

Not long later the truck driver stopped for the night and soon after fell asleep in his seat, the man and the chipmunks slept soundly all through the night and clear into the next morning. Alvin stirred and went to wrap his arm around Brittany but she wasn't there, realizing this he woke up and glanced around, he spotted her on the dash board looking out at the sun that was rising over the lightly snow covered ground, he heard her sigh from his spot on the seat so he jumped up onto the dash and approached her "Brittany… you alright?" he asked.

She nodded but Alvin could tell something was bothering her, "come on talk to me" he coaxed coming up alongside of her. Deciding that it concerned him as much as her she sighed again then said "Alvin… we're not going to be parents"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, Brittany shook her head "just what I said… we're not going to have a baby" she said again, Alvin was still confused "how can you tell?" he asked. The chipette took a step back and spread her arms out "look at me". Alvin looked over her body with a satisfied nod "you look great" he replied "thin and trim… nice curves".

"Exactly if I was going to have a baby I would be a lot… bigger by now" she said running her hands down along her trim figure "but I haven't gained an ounce or grew a centimeter" she said he voice almost pure disappointment. Alvin smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "don't worry Brittany… we'll get there someday, to be honest I really wasn't ready to be a father".

She nodded then rested her head on his shoulder "I wasn't ready to be a mother either but I was looking forward to it all the same" she said then sighed sadly.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Ian's back in town... but anyway kinda a sad ending of the chapter for Alvin and Brittany in a way but don't worry it'll brighten up for everybody soon ;)**

**Ok so just recently did I figure out that only **_**members**_** of FanFiction can vote on the polls and I was like 'that's not cool' and since I think that's unfair and I wish to hear the opinion of all my readers anonymous or not I ask every anonymous reader that is reading this story to answer this poll if they wish to in a review… just type the letter of your choice into a review and you don't even have to say a thing about the story if you don't want to :) because remeber I promised you guys I wouldnt beg for reviews anymore.**

**Here's the poll:**

_**Should Alvin, Simon and Theodore have a sister who would be Jake Miller's counterpart?**_

_**A. Yes, she should be a half sister **_

_**B. Yes, she should be adopted with no blood ties**_

_**C. No, that's stupid**_

_**D. Don't care one way or the other**_

_**E. Jake should have a counterpart but she shouldn't be the Chipmunks sister in anyway**_

**If you don't know who Jake Miller is or if you have questions, check out my profile, read my story 'The Trouble With Jake' or you could message me. And thank you all again for reading, reviewing and voting.**


	7. The Treasure of True Love

**A/N: blah blah blah... yeah... I realy don't got anything to say, lol**

**So here's chapter... what was it?... oh yeah right... here's chapter 7! lol**

* * *

><p>Theodore and Eleanor continued on their way very disturbed by the sighting of Ian Hawk, "he's out of prison already? It's only been a couple months" Eleanor said as they walked down the busy sidewalk. Theodore shrugged "his crimes weren't all that bad in the first place" he said. The chipmunks walked further along until they came to a stop at a cross roads just outside of the city, Theodore looked up at the sign very disappointed, "I really don't know which way we turn at this road" he admitted glancing up one way then down the other. Eleanor nodded "I really never took notice either", as they stood on the side of the road trying to figure it out a red convertible flew passed. Theodore looked after the car then pointed in the direction it had went "home is that" he announced.<p>

"How do you know?" Eleanor asked as she began to follow him "that car that just went by was Dave!" he exclaimed happily. Eleanor shrugged and picked up her pace so she was walking beside him, the two chipmunks walked down the little suburban street. They came to a stop in front of the house they both called home "we made it! We're finally home!" Eleanor shouted then followed Theodore up to the front door and into the house via a doggy door that Dave had put in for them to come and go freely. But an inspection of the familiar house rendered it empty, Dave was obviously running errands and wasn't home yet. But it didn't matter to the little chipmunks they were just so happy to be home, the first thing they did was go right into the kitchen to make themselves a meal.

A very tired blue clad chipmunk sat up from a laying position and rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses, he shook the sleep off and stood up he began to walk towards the entrance and absent mindedly walked right into the wall of snow blocking the entrance to the hollow log. The chipmunk quickly jumped back brushing the snow from his sweater then he shook the rest off his head. The now cold and slowly becoming damp as the snow melted, chipmunk slowly tried to warm himself up but it just wouldn't work, he sat down with his back against the wall and tried to take his mind off of it.

A few minutes later Jeanette woke up and stretched, "Simon?" she said placing her glasses on her face, getting no answer she slowly sat up and looked around to see the chipmunk sitting against the wall shivering. Jeanette was a little cold too but she didn't just get done getting her whole body covered in snow. "Simon can you come here a second?" she asked, he nodded as his teeth began to chatter, as he stood up and walked over to her, the chipmunk kneeled down next to the grass bed his shirt brushed her arm making her flinch from the cold damp fabric. "Simon you're going to give yourself hypothermia" she said to him, but he shook his head "I'm fine just a little cold is all" he said as he continued to shiver uncontrollably, "yeah and you'll never warm up until you get out of that wet sweater" she said "take it off". The chipmunk was apprehensive but he did as he was instructed, "now lay down" she said gently pulling him into a laying position. Wrapping her arms around him she moved her body so that she was practically lying on top of him "feel better?" He nodded his reply as his teeth stopped chattering and his shivering slowed down to a more controllable state, once he had stopped shivering completely Jeanette rolled off from on top of him and asked "bet you're warmer now".

But she didn't get answer, she leaned over slightly and said, "Simon?" but her only response this time was his soft snoring. Smiling contently she laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist before slowly drifting back off to sleep as well.

Not very long later Jeanette woke up again but this time with Simon gently taking off the bandage on her arm, "what are you doing?" she asked in a still half asleep state. "Just making sure you aren't getting an infection" he replied rewrapping it. She nodded "I guess that would be pretty important… how does it look?"

He shrugged "not bad… but as soon as we get back we'll get it looked at", she smiled "I don't know I think I've got the best doctor a girl could ask for". Simon blushed but quickly recomposed himself and changed the subject slightly "how does your ankle feel?" he asked. "It hurts to put wait on it, move it, it hurts when anything touches it… in short, not bad but I'll be laid up a while" she replied. Simon stole a glance back at the entrance way and said "we're both pretty much stuck here for a while". She looked over at the door and nodded "that's fine it'll probably be a little while before anybody comes for us".

"So you said you let them go right here?" Pepper asked for the umpteenth time pointing at a different spot on the ground that was covered in about 2 feet of snow. The forest ranger groaned "look buddy, I said it was right here" he said pointing to a spot several feet away from where Pepper was pointing.

"Right there?" Pepper asked pointing to a spot about a foot away from the spot the other man was pointing at. "Look buddy I don't know what you're problem is, if your just stupid or something but I said it was right here".

If there was one thing Pepper didn't like it was being called stupid, 'don't hurt him just distract him until we're done' was D.J's words when they arrived in the state forest of Minnesota. Pepper cracked his knuckles and said "what did you call me?" Pepper asked.

"You heard me… now I've got work to do" he said then turned around, but Pepper wasn't done with this wise guy, he grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around and punched him in the face sending him unconscious. The man fell backwards into the snow, Pepper shrugged and walked past him back to the office where Hogan was busy hacking into the servers.

"Colonel… I was forced to improvise on the original plan a bit" Pepper said entering the office, "you hit him didn't you?" D.J asked. Pepper shrugged "he insulted me", D.J had a very understanding expression on his face as he nodded "now he shouldn't have done that", turning to his partner he asked "you done yet?"

"They were released here but that was like 2 weeks ago, they're probably in hibernation somewhere" Hogan stated standing up from the computer. "New Jersey is our next stop" D.J said, as they left the office he turned to Pepper and said "get the ranger and stuff him in the office".

By the next day the three men were getting off a plane in New Jersey, the snow was almost as deep there as it was in Minnesota. D.J found this ranger to be a whole lot easier to get along with "yeah I let those two go myself… right here, as soon as I opened the cage they took off in that direction". D.J nodded and thanked the man before leading his men off in that direction.

Simon stood up and reached for one of the nuts he had brought in the night before when the log they were in suddenly rolled over. Simon and Jeanette were tossed off their feet and landed in a heap with Simon on the bottom.

"Get up" Pepper said dragging Hogan to his feet, "can I see your licenses and registration please sir?" D.J joked in a chuckle "how long have you been walking for?"

"Ha ha… very funny" Hogan said brushing the snow off himself "I tripped over that stupid log".

From right by the men's feet a small dark brown furry creature dug its way up to the surface of the snow, "hey watch where you're walking" Simon said, "Simon?" D.J said turning towards the chipmunk. "D.J?" Simon asked in response "what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you" D.J replied then turned to his men "mission accomplished boys" he said addressing the other two men, Simon quickly helped Jeanette out of the log, D.J then picked them up and put them in the inside top pocket of his coat to smuggle them out of the park. "Did you find what you were looking for?" the ranger asked as they passed the ranger station on their way out, D.J shook his head "they must be hibernating or something, but thank you anyway".

"Do you have any idea where Alvin and Brittany are?" Jeanette asked as they got into the rental car. D.J shook his head "probably hibernating somewhere in Minnesota… we'll have to check back in April" he replied.

But they were almost completely wrong, the two chipmunks were sleeping on the passenger seat of a truck that had just crossed the Ohio-Indiana border. As the truck driver skillfully drove the massive rig down the almost empty highway on that cold Sunday morning both chipmunks slept soundly until the truck started rolling down a steep hill, the sleeping red clad chipmunk slowly slid off the seat and hit the floor causing him to wake up. He sat up and shook his head just in time to be knocked back down by Brittany landing on him, "ouch" he muttered as Brittany slowly woke up from her slumber rubbing her head.

"You guys alright?" the truck driver asked glancing down at them

"Just peachy" Alvin replied hopping back up onto the seat "by the way what is your name?"

"Rick McCormick" he replied

"Pleasure to meet you" Brittany said hopping back up onto the seat, "likewise" the man replied

Alvin had gotten bored with just sitting around so he decided to stir up some conversation "so Rick what do you when you're not driving trucks?"

"Sleep or eat" he replied, Alvin nodded very unsatisfied; having nothing else to bug the guy about he sat down and attempted to relax. The pink clad chipette quickly joined him and tried her best to keep him occupied.

Later that day Rick pulled the truck off the highway and onto an exit, parking it at a rural little gas station he hopped out. "Where are you going?" Alvin asked, hopping into the driver seat, "gas this sucker up, if I don't we won't be going anywhere" he replied as he continued to walk. Alvin looked out the driver door longing to get out of the cab even if for only a couple seconds, "Alvin don't even think about it" Brittany said walking up beside him almost reading his mind. "Do what? I just want to get out and stretch my legs" the chipmunk replied "come on it'll be fun". Brittany watched the chipmunk hop out of the truck and to the cold hard ground below, sighing loudly she hopped out after him into the cold winter air.

"We'll just walk to the building and back" Alvin said, Brittany nodded and began to follow him across the short distance of 50 feet to the building. Once they got to their destination Alvin said "see nothing happened", but as they began their walk back they forgot to note the hawk circling high overhead.

At about the half-way point both chipmunks froze with fear as they heard the screech of the hawk, as they looked around they saw it heading straight for them, both of them broke out at a run for the truck that was no more than 20 feet away.

The hawk swooped down its eyes fixed on the red clad chipmunk in the lead; Alvin spotted the hawk heading towards him increasing his speed he thought would be enough but it wasn't. The hawk plucked Alvin off the ground and carried him high into the air, "Alvin!" Brittany cried out coming to a stop staring up at the hawk that was going higher and higher. Knowing she had no way to follow the bird she collapsed on her knees and began to cry her eyes out.

"Alvin, Brittany, time to go" Rick called from the truck, but Brittany didn't move. Seeing the chipette kneeling on the pavement crying he walked over to her "what's wrong Brittany?" he asked kneeing down next to her. She pointed up towards the hawk and said "it took Alvin". Rick spotted the bird then ran back to his truck and grabbed a rifle from a compartment in the floor behind the seats, running back over he loaded a five shot clip and took steady aim with his M1 Garand. He was about to squeeze off a shot when Brittany stopped him "you might hit Alvin" she exclaimed, "trust me" he said his sights locked on the hawk.

"Come on a little more…" he muttered to himself "…right there" he said then squeezed off a shot striking the hawk in the back of the neck. Turning to Brittany he said "I hope your boyfriend can swim", basically ignoring his comment she ran off in the direction the hawk had fallen in. Completely ignoring the busy highway she ran right across it almost getting hit several times, then she crossed the traffic heading the other way, finally getting to the pond Rick had shot the hawk over she found Alvin just climbing out shivering in the cold. Brittany wrapped her arms around him not caring if he was soaking wet. Breathing hard and shivering Alvin accepted the hug, "I thought I lost you for good" Brittany said letting her tears fall freely onto his shoulder, "me too" Alvin replied holding her tight.

After their little moment was over they went back to the truck where Rick was waiting with the heat blasting, which Alvin highly appreciated. Taking off his sweater he hung it in front of one of the heater vents then nervously sat down on the seat next to Brittany trying to push thoughts about the attack out of his mind. After a few moments he realized the chipette next to him was staring at him, "what is it?" he asked slowly turning his head to look at her.

"I was just thinking about what my life would be like if the hawk would have gotten away with you" the chipette said her voice filled with distress and sadness. Alvin wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, she seemed to be taking the attack harder than he was, a tear slipped from her eye as she let herself fall into his loving embrace "I don't how I would live without you" she said sniffling back more tears.

Alvin somewhat understood what she was going through "it's alright… I'm alive…" he said gently placing his hand on the back of her head as she continued to cry. "I will always be here for you no matter what… I love you Brittany, I would never leave you by choice" he whispered warmly while keeping her tight in his loving embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw... gotta love a cute AxB ending... ok anyway, after a reviewed the last chapter I saw that it was lacking some action so I put some action into this chapter... hope you liked it and sorry if it was too short for some of you :)**

**Ok now for the poll, if you are a member of fanfiction I would like to humbly as you to take a gander at the poll on my profile and cast a vote if you haven't yet... and if you are an anonymous reader please submit the letter of your vote to the following poll via a review... thank you for voting, remember what you think counts!**

**Here's the poll:**

_**Should Alvin, Simon and Theodore have a sister who would be Jake Miller's counterpart?**_

_**A. Yes, she should be a half sister **_

_**B. Yes, she should be adopted with no blood ties**_

_**C. No, that's stupid**_

_**D. Don't care one way or the other**_

_**E. Jake should have a counterpart but she shouldn't be the Chipmunks sister in anyway**_

**If you don't know who Jake Miller is or if you have questions, check out my profile, read my story 'The Trouble With Jake' or you could message me. And thank you all again for reading, reviewing and voting.**


	8. A Romantic Night in The Park or is it?

**A/N: Ok first off I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update but I've been sick recently :( And also after I got down writing this chapter I was doing a final read through before I posted it and I was very disappointed in the chapter so I rewrote it a bit to make it better, so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dave pulled into the driveway of his home and entered his house, as he shut the door he refrained from calling out knowing nobody would answer; he knew nobody was there to greet him. Even though it had been 3 and half months since the chipmunks were taken away he still missed them dearly, you would have thought by now he would be used to coming home to an empty house but it still brought sadness to his heart. He hung up his jacket and went into the living and flopped down on the couch sighing loudly, picking up the TV remote he began to flip through the channels as he laid on the couch, but suddenly something fell in the kitchen, hearing the noise he stood up and went into the kitchen to see what it was.<p>

As he walked in tears started welling up in his eyes at what he saw, on the counter attempting to make something for dinner was Theodore and Eleanor.

"Theodore… Eleanor!" he cried out in happiness rushing towards them, "Dave!" they both shouted in unison and ran along the counter meeting him halfway then hopped up and clung to his shirt in a hug like gesture. "I thought I would never see you guys again" Dave said gently stroking both chipmunks. Bringing them out and setting them down on the couch he asked "where are the others?" Theodore shrugged "we don't know… they said something about Minnesota before they shipped Alvin and Brittany out to their relocation sight" the little chipmunk said, "Dave, will we ever find them?" Eleanor asked timidly expecting the worst.

"I've got D.J on it I think we've got a pretty good chance we'll see them again" Dave replied with a smile, after the short reunion the chipmunks went back to making dinner while Dave did various tasks around the house. Dave and the chipmunks ate dinner then lounged in the living room for a while before going to bed, after tucking in his children Dave went to bed as well.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat on the passenger seat with Alvin's head in her lap running her fingers through the fur on top of his head while he slept peacefully. She thought about sleeping as well but she wasn't very tired so she just continued to alter her gaze from the starry night sky and the face of the love of her life finding both equally delightful to look at. But slowly as she sat there listening to his soft and peaceful snoring sleep began to overtake her and she too fell asleep.<p>

"Alvin" Brittany said softly trying to wake him up, he stirred slightly, causing her to smile "Alvin you better wake up or you'll miss breakfast" she said. She could swear he wasn't completely awake when he began to use his powerful sense of smell to decide if breakfast was in deed in the area, and it was, he snapped awake and said "good morning Britt… what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles" she replied pushing a waffle over to him, he slowly began to eat it then looked up at their driver and asked "how closer are we to LA?"

"A day or two, we just crossed the Missouri-Kansas border about an hour ago" Rick replied glancing down at his furry little passengers. The giant truck zoomed down the lightly snow covered roads getting ever closer to LA, the current destination of so many people all traveling on the same highway.

* * *

><p>As D.J and his men crossed the state line into Ohio Simon asked "and why are we driving back to California again?"<p>

"We're driving because we're out of cash so we can't by tickets for a flight" D.J replied, "D.J, I've been thinking" Pepper said "and I think I have an idea".

Within the next hour the group was standing out front of an airport, D.J and Hogan were cuffed and the two chipmunks were in Pepper's coat pockets. Pepper then pushed Hogan and D.J into the airport and over to the gate of the plane that was going to LA. Pepper flashed an Air Marshals badge at the ticket collector and said "these men are federal prisoners and I need to use your aircraft as a transportation unit". The man just nodded his head his mouth agape in awe as Pepper led the men down the corridor and sat them down in the plane, "what did I tell you, a piece of cake" Pepper said letting the chipmunks jump out of his pocket.

"I have to admit it was a pretty good plan" D.J praised as the plane became airborne and he sunk into his chair and closed his eyes to take a nap.

Several hours later after the somewhat short plane ride the 3 men and the two chipmunks exited the plane, and headed for the Seville residence. After driving for almost an hour they finally made it home, Simon and Jeanette hopped right out the open car window and ran up to the front door then through the doggy door. Both chipmunks ran around the house calling out Dave's name until he heard them and came running out of the music room, both chipmunks climbed up and gave him a hug before perching themselves on his shoulder.

"I missed both of you so much" Dave said walking into the living room with the two chipmunks, as they passed the front door D.J walked in followed by his two men. "Thank you so much D.J" Dave said pulling the man into a friendly hug.

"No problem, we needed something to break up the monotony of our daily routine" D.J said with a broad grin on his face. "But you couldn't find Alvin or Brittany?" Dave asked, D.J shook his head "when we got to Minnesota it was so cold and snowy they were most likely in hibernation by the time we got there" the man said.

Dave nodded "we'll find them" he said firmly, "that we will Dave" D.J said "but right now me and my boys are going to get some much needed sleep we'll start the first thing in the morning".

Dave nodded his understanding and bid the men goodbye. After Theodore, Eleanor, Simon, Jeanette and Dave had a quick catch up session about everything that had happened to the chipmunks they ate dinner then continued talking about everything they had been through.

* * *

><p>Ian Hawke sat behind his desk at Jett Records looking through some paperwork when his phone rang "hello" he said, he paused for a minute to let the person on the other line speak, "good keep tabs on them, alert me the second they set foot in LA… I have some unfinished business with them that needs to be taken care of personally" he said then hung up the phone...<p>

* * *

><p>After two more days of driving they finally made it, LA at last, it was just around dusk when Rick dropped them off at the Jett Records building, they exchanged farewells and Alvin couldn't stop thanking him for the ride. After he pulled away in his truck Brittany sighed "I'm going to miss him and that truck" she said. Alvin nodded in agreement but quickly changed the subject, "let's get home" he said, although warmer in LA then it was in Minnesota it was still cold due to it being the winter season but where they were now Alvin and Brittany knew they could easily get home.<p>

Starting off towards home they remained silent not really having anything to say. The dusk quickly turned into dark but they were most of the way home and they were very confident they could make it. But when they passed the park Alvin stopped her "Brittany… why don't we spend the night in the park, just the two of us… after all we might as well enjoy the freedom while we have it" he said giving her a quick smile. She thought about it then asked "what do you mean?"

Alvin rolled his eyes "come on Brittany… the second we set foot through that front door they won't stop bugging us… hugs, kisses, yuck" he said draping an arm around her shoulder. The chipette thought this over for a second then nodded "you kinda have a point… we'll sleep in a tree and hopefully won't be disturbed by any hungry animals" she said following him into the park. Alvin selected the perfect tree, well at least in his opinion Brittany had other ideas of what 'the perfect tree' should be like but she went with it. Up about 4 and half feet in the air the trunk split into two branches making a small area just big enough for the two chipmunks to lie down and sleep. But neither Alvin nor Brittany was ready to go to bed they were enjoying walking through the park in the cold air under the full moon.

In another area of the dark park two men stood, one of them reading a newspaper his only source of light being the pale full moon, "we ain't robbin' toy stores no more" the man with the paper said. The other man looked down at his shorter companion "we going back to hittin' private homes?" he asked.

"No birdbrain… we're getting out of burglary altogether… this is what I had in mind" he said turning the newspaper so the taller man could see it "kidnapping and ransom" he replied. The head line had something about the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Brilliant Harry, brilliant" the man complimented, "now all we have to do is go hang around their neighborhood for a while and wait until we spot them" Harry said quite pleased by his own plan. The men then started to walk through the park when the two chipmunks walked right past them as if they weren't even there "Harry that's them" the tall man said quietly.

The short man stole a glance over his shoulder, "come on we'll follow them" Harry said and began to 'discretely' follow the chipmunks. The crooks tail job was all but discrete but Alvin and Brittany had better things to think about and wasn't really paying attention. Brittany selected a spot on top of a hill to sit down and rest a moment, Alvin complied and sat down next to her and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get 'em!" the taller man said seeing the chipmunks but Harry stopped him "hold on birdbrain… we'll wait until they're asleep that way when we grab them they won't be able to scream out or get the drop on us".

"Good thinking Harry" the man praised, Harry rolled his eyes "we'll hide behind those bushes, let's go Marv" Harry said leading the way to their hiding place.

While Brittany remained seated staring up at the breath taking sight of the perfectly round moon Alvin went around and gathered up some berries for them to eat, once he returned they sat just looking up at the huge full moon enjoying each other's company, once they finished eating and Alvin declared it was time to go they continued their little moon lit stroll. Coming up upon a log spanning out into a pond Alvin began to walk out onto the log followed by Brittany. "Alvin this thing feels pretty rotted, what if it collapses?"

"Brittany relax, there's no way this thing-" but he was quickly cut off by a cracking sound, "uh oh" Alvin muttered as a huge crack appeared in the log just behind Brittany. "AHH!" both chipmunks shouted just before they plumbed into the shallow water below. They came up coughing and sputtering, "oh it won't break" Brittany mocked pulling a piece of seaweed from her soaked hair as she began to shiver violently. Alvin smiled nervously as his teeth began to chatter while he shrugged. As they walked back Brittany's shivering got worse causing Alvin to take pity on her and wrap an arm around her in an attempt to hold in some of her body heat, "we better get out of these wet clothes if we don't wanna catch a cold" he said as they neared the base of the tree. The couple then climbed up the tree they had found earlier, Brittany then peeled off her wet clothes and hung them on a branch as did Alvin.

_'Thank goodness we have fur or this would be quickly becoming awkward'_ Brittany thought as Alvin laid down next to the spot where she was sitting. The chipette smiled at him then laid down as well "good night Brittany" he said pulling himself closer to help keep them both warmer, "good night Alvin" she replied wrapping her arms around him as well.

Down below the two crooks were plotting on how to get up the tree. "Marv, just climb the tree… it's what, 4 feet" Harry ordered, "I'm afraid of heights" the man replied. Harry was ready to flip his lid, but quickly dropped to the ground pulling his partner with him as a car drove in front of the park.

"That was close Harry" Marv said standing up, but Harry ignored him and began to climb up onto his partner's shoulders. Finally getting up to the level the chipmunks were on he reached towards the two sleeping chipmunks and grabbed both of them, "I got them!" he cried. His sudden outburst made Marv let go of his ankles causing the man to go crashing to the ground letting go of the two chipmunks who rolled across the ground. Alvin quickly recovered and looked up towards the men, "what's the big idea?" he asked but they weren't focused on him they had their eyes on Brittany who was having trouble staggering to her feet.

The chipette's eyes widened in fear as she turned towards the men who were no more than a foot away from her, frozen to her spot from fear the one man reached down for her but she was snatched out of his grasp by Alvin who had rushed past and grabbed her hand. Both chipmunks set out at a run on all fours not caring what direction they were heading in just as long as it was away from those men.

A glance back told Alvin that they were being pursued so he quickly came up with an idea to lose them; darting towards a bush he waited until he knew for sure that the men could see him, then him and Brittany appeared to hop over the bush but really fell through the top. The two men came running right at the bush and jumped right over top like they thought the chipmunks had but they fell right into the pond. Alvin and Brittany took off again still not caring which direction they took…..

**A/N: Things are heating up for Alvin and Brittany… gotta love a little action packed cliffhanger, now like every previous chapter and every chapter to follow I have and will post the poll that is on my profile for my anonymous readers. Just submit the letter of your choice in a review thank you again for voting, AND… and please look out for my Christmas story that should be released either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Here's the poll :)**

_**Should Alvin, Simon and Theodore have a sister who would be Jake Miller's counterpart?**_

_**A. Yes, she should be a half sister **_

_**B. Yes, she should be adopted with no blood ties**_

_**C. No, that's stupid**_

_**D. Don't care one way or the other**_

_**E. Jake should have a counterpart but she shouldn't be the Chipmunks sister in anyway**_

**If you don't know who Jake Miller is or if you have questions, check out my profile, read my story 'The Trouble With Jake' or you could message me. And thank you all again for reading, reviewing and voting.**


	9. Never Failing Love

**A/N: Here's a pretty long chapter for you guys and it's the last chapter… I know everybody's like "aw… this is it?" And sadly for this story, yes this is it :( and that's about all I've got, lol so enjoy the last chapter and thanks again to anyone who has submitted a review!**

**Chapter 9 (last chapter)**

* * *

><p>Alvin's eye lids fluttered open, and he began to sit up an intense pain coursing through his head, he didn't remember falling asleep last night or stopping for that matter. Glancing around the area the first thing he noticed was Brittany lying on the ground a few inches away. A quick walk around helped him to conclude they were still in the woods, but that couldn't be right they were in the suburbs, in the park. As he tried to figure out what was going on Brittany woke up and started to moan in pain as she stood up. "What happened last night?" Alvin asked not remembering anything besides the fact that they were being chased. Brittany thought as she looked around then it all came back….<p>

_Flashback:_

_Alvin and Brittany let their strong hind legs carry them over the terrain, as they ran and ran they got further away from the place they knew as home and ran clear into the woods just on the other side of the park. Alvin glanced back, Brittany was just behind him and to his right and nobody was following them, just as he went to slow down he felt himself falling through air, then the two chipmunks hit the hard ground and blacked out…._

_End flashback:_

"We fell over that?" Alvin asked looking up at the seven foot drop they took, "we're lucky we're still alive" Brittany said walking up alongside of him. Alvin nodded then they continued along at a slower more peaceful pace now trying to get a bearing on home.

The chipmunks walked through the woods for several hours until they entered a small grassy clearing that appeared to be a field, the grass was cut low and there was a big cardboard box with a lot of small holes in it set up in the center of the field. Running over to the box Alvin hopped up on top and looked around, Brittany on the other hand was too tired and sore to run she slowly walked over to the box on all fours. As Alvin continued to look around he spotted a person standing not that far away and he was pointing something at the box and the chipmunk… Alvin stared curiously at the person who appeared to be a boy of about the age of 13, but once Alvin figured out what the boy was holding he quickly moved to jump off the box but was struck off his cardboard pedestal by a small flying object. Brittany saw him fall off the far side and ran over to him, looking around she didn't find anything wrong with him right away, as she turned to glance around the area a force hit her off her feet and sent an intense pulsating pain through her belly that quickly spread to her whole body.

Turning her head she saw the boy running towards them a gun in his left hand, the boy began pumping his air powered pellet rifle. Reloading it he glanced at Alvin and gently nudged him with the muzzle of the gun, feeling how limp his body was he figured the chipmunk was dead. Turning to Brittany he rolled her over and saw that she was still alive, the shooter aimed the gun at Brittany's chest where her heart would be to deliver a killing shot. Taking careful aim as to make sure he killed her with this shot he looked down the barrel and through the sights slowly squeezing the trigger…

Suddenly a loud call pierced the air, "Johnny!" the shout startled the boy causing him to jump and pull the trigger sending another pellet into Brittany's belly right next to the other one. The boy turned and shouted back "coming mother!" he then quickly ran towards the source of the yell. Brittany sucked in deep painful breaths as she watched Alvin stagger slowly to his feet, Alvin shook his head almost causing him to fall over, "Alvin… you're alright" she cried out happily through her pain, Alvin's head shot over in her direction, realizing Brittany was hurt as well he walked over to her each step causing him intense pain but luckily it was only about 3 steps. Falling hard on his knees he looked over her wounds then stood up again groaning in pain, "we have to get out of here in case he comes back".

Brittany heartily agreed but when she tried to stand it wasn't only extremely painful to the point it was unbearable but she couldn't seem to stay on her feet due to the intense pain. After the second attempt she collapsed again to the ground, "Brittany I'm not going to be able to carry you, you have to do this" he said. But she shook her head "you might as well leave me Alvin…" she said slowly closing her eyes in pain. But Alvin was determined "I'm not leaving you behind… not after all we lived through in the past 3 months" he said then pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her back for support while she draped her arm over his shoulder.

Moving very slowly and extremely painfully they made it back out of the field, they both collapsed to the ground breathing heavily just within the cover of the dense woods. "We can't be that far from home" Alvin decided as he looked around to get his bearings.

Brittany nodded as she pressed her hand against her belly to stop the trickle of blood that was seeping out of her wounds.

Alvin slowly sunk down to a sitting position with his back against a rock. He then ejected one of his small claws and slowly put it into the hole the pellet had made in his side, wincing in pain with every little movement he dug around until finally the little bloody pellet fell to the ground, although the pain was still intense he felt slightly better. The pink clad chipette sitting next to him looked over to him curiously, "you got it out?" she asked.

He nodded through his pain then began to stand up "we better get going" he said wincing as he put weight on his feet. "Can't you remove mine?" she asked, he turned to face her and put his hands on her shoulders "yours are closer to your vital organs… I don't want to go hacking around in there and end up killing you" he said, Brittany nodded her head as the intense pain slowly became worse and worse.

Slowly with Brittany leaning on Alvin for support they began to walk around the massive drop they took to find an easier way up. Finding a slope they slowly walked up the incline and collapsed when they reached the top, "Alvin… it might be better if you leave me here and bring help back with you… it'll be much faster" she said her voice heavy from the pain.

Alvin turned his head to look at her "I'm not leaving you behind… when I get home you're going to be by my side, I don't want to hear another word about it… your fate will be the same as mine" the chipmunk said sternly picking himself up off the ground his strength slowly returning to him little by little. For the rest of the day Alvin and Brittany trudged along through the cold air with Alvin practically dragging the critically wounded chipette. The duo continued until around dusk when Brittany collapsed yet again taking Alvin down with her, Alvin decided this was a good time and place to stay the night, curling up by her side they both slowly drifted into a very uneasy, pain filled, torturous sleep.

The next morning Alvin woke up feeling like he could take on the world the only thing stopping him was the hole in his side slowing him down considerably but he didn't let it stop him. Since Brittany wasn't awake yet he went on a short scouting mission and returned just in time for her to stir and wake up. "I was right, we're right next to the park" Alvin announced excitedly "the park is only about 2 miles away".

Brittany nodded and tried to stand whimpering in pain as she did so, but as soon as she was on her feet her legs gave way and fell back down. She was just too weak to support herself anymore, Alvin wasn't sure what to do but he did the first thing that came to mind, leaning over he scooped the chipette up in his arms causing him to teeter but he regained his balance and began to slowly and weakly walk in the direction of the park that was over 2 miles away.

Stumbling along not putting the chipette down for any reason Alvin continued his long walk all morning and through the afternoon, finally evening came, he wasn't sure how much ground he had covered but he put her down and they stayed there through the night. The next morning Alvin picked up Brittany again jostling her out of her sleep, "Alvin…" she said weakly, "I'm right here Brittany" he said continuing to walk. "Alvin… where are we?" she asked slowly opening her eyes, Alvin knew this was an obvious sign she was declining quickly and most likely going into shock "we're almost home… only about half mile from the park" the chipmunk said hoping she would hold on long enough for him to get her help.

During late afternoon sometime they stumbled back into the park from the woods bordering it, as they did Alvin smiled broadly and began to hurry but stumbled and fell to the ground on top of the chipette he was carrying.

* * *

><p>"They're where?" Ian asked into his phone "you saw them… you're looking at Alvin and Brittany right now?... That's great don't do anything I'll be right over I've got to do this myself" Ian said into the phone just before he hung up and rushed out the door. He ran down and hopped into his SUV and took off in the direction of the park.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry it's them" Marv said pointing to the chipmunks who were laying on the ground, Harry quickly turned and smiled evilly before saying "let's get 'em". The men walked up to them, as they did Harry reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a .357 Magnum.<p>

The men stopped walking a couple steps away from the chipmunks, Alvin having heard the men sprung to his feet as fast as he could and positioned himself in front of the chipette baring his teeth and claws growling defensively.

Harry was unimpressed after all he had a gun "you two are coming with us" Harry said a wicked grin forming on his face. But Alvin only flattened his ears and continued to growl as he got ready to pounce, "if you move I'll blow your tiny body to pieces" Harry said cocking the gun, Alvin didn't stop he continued to growl and show his teeth and claws in an attempt to make the men back down. "Grab them Marv they can't hurt you" Harry said.

"They might not be able to but I sure can" a voice said from the side. Harry turned just in time to get tackled off his feet by a short middle aged man with a balding head and square rimmed glasses. Ian quickly picked himself up and sent an upper cut into Marv's jaw then a punch to his face knocking him out. Reaching down he grabbed the gun and used it to pistol whip Harry in the side of the head as he stood up sending him right back down to the ground.

Although his new enemies were gone Alvin now had his old one back and refused to stand down, "Alvin" Ian said kneeing down, he slowly went to reach past him to Brittany but Alvin was quick and bit his hand forcing Ian to retract, "OW!... Alvin I'm trying to help you… I'm sorry for everything I did before… it was wrong and I'm sorry". Alvin began to soften up his apology seemed genuine "you over worked me and my brothers, you stabbed me and almost had the girls killed why should I forgive you?"

Ian took a deep breath "you don't have to forgive me and I can't blame you… but at least just let me make it up to you by helping you". Alvin knew he needed help but he wasn't sure if he could trust Ian, "fine… take us to a hospital" Alvin said letting Ian gently pick up both of them. The man ran to his car and floored it to the hospital, bringing them in he checked them in then took his phone out and dialed Dave's number.

"Hello" Dave said

"Dave… it's Ian" the man said

Ian knew Dave just wanted to hang up the phone but he stopped him "Dave… don't hang up… I have Alvin and Brittany down here at the hospital, and they want to go home".

"Ian… if you hurt them in anyway so help me I'll…." Dave said but was cut off by Ian "Dave just come down and get them and I'll explain" the man said then hung up.

Ian slowly walked into Alvin's room once the doctor was done with him and walked over to the bed "ok Ian what's your game… you're gonna wait for Dave to come down and pick us up with the others then try to kill us all?"

"Alvin I told you I'm sorry for what happened before… I made several serious mistakes, mistakes that almost got you guys killed several times and I'm really sorry" Ian said.

Alvin nodded coming to the final decision that he was telling the truth "I forgive you for what you did to me… but what you did to Brittany, her sisters and my brothers I can't forgive you" he said. Ian nodded "I understand" he then stood up and walked back out of the room quickly followed by Alvin, "take me to Brittany's room" he said hopping up onto the man's shoulder. Ian nodded and walked down the hall to where the chipette was, Ian opened the door letting Alvin hop through before closing it again. The chipmunk painfully ran over and hoped up onto her bed and walked over to her, "Brittany?" he asked sitting down next to her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him "hey Alvin" she greeted still pretty weakly, "Dave's on his way down here to pick us up… then we'll finally be home… home for good" he said.

"Who brought us here?" she asked, Alvin shrugged "don't freak out but it was-" he began to say but was cut off by Ian walking in "hey Brittany, long time no see" he said walking closer.

Brittany immediately cringed at the sight of him and hung on to Alvin's arm for some sort of mental protection, "what do you want?" Brittany asked her voice angry and sad. "I wanted to apologize for what I put all of you through… I'm sorry" he replied sitting down at the foot of the bed. Brittany looked over at Alvin who nodded "I forgive you Ian" she said slowly hoping she wasn't going to regret it.

Ian was about to speak when the door flew open and Dave and the other four chipmunks rushed in and over to the bed. Alvin and Brittany were quickly sucked into a group hug that lasted for a while, while Dave addressed Ian, "so… why did you do it?"

"When I got out of jail I still wanted revenge… but then I stopped to think about it and I realized that they have feelings too and that what I did was wrong, I'm still mad about my career but I'm starting over as a record producer, but I need some help getting back on my feet…" Ian said hoping Dave would catch on.

Dave nodded; he could tell Ian had made a complete turnaround "ok… your still with Jett Records right?" Ian nodded, "tell you what… I'll give you another shot… I'll let you produce the first combination album of both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes" Dave said.

"Thank you Dave" he said then both men turned to face the six chipmunks gathered on the hospital bed "it's good to be back huh?" Ian asked with a small nod.

"Sure is" Dave replied happily

Later that evening the doctor cleared Alvin and Brittany to be released into Dave's care, Dave said good bye to the newly reformed Ian then led the chipmunks out to his car. The Seville's went home and ate some dinner before they all gathered in the living room to hear Alvin and Brittany's tales of what happened to them from the time they were taken to Minnesota to the present.

After they finished their story Dave said "I'm just happy I got all of you back… but now it's time for bed" he led the chipmunks and the chipettes into their shared bedroom and tucked in each one saying good night to each one as he went around. Dave then smiled and said good night to all of them one last time before switching out the light and exiting the room.

The next day D.J called and said "Dave we we're up here in Minnesota and we can't find any trace of them" he shouted into the phone over the howling wind and blowing snow as he stood in snow that went half way up his thighs.

Dave had completely forgotten that D.J and his men had left the day before Alvin and Brittany got home to search for them "D.J, I'm so sorry… they got home yesterday" the man said "I totally forgot to call you".

"Well that's a relief" D.J shouted the wind blowing the falling snow in his face "see ya when he get back" D.J said then hung up.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of D.J up to his waist in snow and finding out the reason he was up there was sitting in a warm and cozy house out of danger.

Brittany sat up and stretched slowly as to not cause her midsection to flare up in pain, she yawned as she slowly got to her feet, she was just about to hop off the bed when she was startled by Alvin hopping up onto her bed as if out of nowhere causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her back causing her pain. "Alvin!" she exclaimed looking up at him "you startled me" she said with a weak smile. The chipmunk smiled back then helped her up "I'm sorry" he said "tell ya what I'll get your breakfast". Brittany slowly shook her head as she smiled at the chipmunk who was scurrying towards the door, _'could he be 'the one'?'_ her heart asked, _'I think he is' _her mind seemed to reply. As she thought about how her heart and her mind felt about it she realized this was the first time they both had the same idea about Alvin, "yes I think he is my one and only" Brittany said in a whisper.

A few minutes later Alvin bounded back in to the room carrying two toaster waffles, he set them down and began eating one of them. After they both ate breakfast they left the bedroom in search of their siblings and found them in the living room watching Animal Planet on TV. Alvin quickly grew bored with the show and left the room to find other more exciting things to do, but a quick search of the house revealed that he was doomed for a couple hours of boredom until Dave got home from his meeting.

As he slowly walked towards the living room he thought about something _'if I go outside for a while but I come back in before Dave gets home, he won't know'_. Getting a devious smile he ran to the back door and slowly opened it, he ran out and took a deep breath of the cold fresh air, he loved being outside even if it was pretty cold outside he still liked it better than being locked in the house. He leapt forward into the backyard and started running in circles around the inside perimeter of the yard despite the pain he felt in his side. As the chipmunk ran he quickly increased in speed, he continued running in circles until something stepped out in to his path, Alvin collided with the object and set them both tumbling.

"Nice to see you too Alvin" Brittany said from her spot under him, she had landed on the ground with Alvin lying on top of her. He quickly sat up and supported himself on his hands and knees directly over her "are you going to let me up?" Brittany asked staring into his golden eyes.

Alvin shook his head slowly "I'm comfortable" he replied with a smug grin, "looks like it" she said with a smile.

"Have I ever told you have beautiful blue eyes?" he asked her quite randomly, she giggled as she brushed a stray lock of hair from out in front of her face "actually you have a few times".

"Didn't hurt to say it again I guess" he said shrugging, she shrugged as well "I guess not… so… when are you going to let me up?"

But her only response was a delicate kiss placed gently on her lips, Alvin pulled away and continued looking into her eyes for a long second, "I love you Brittany" he stated plainly.

"You are so random Alvin….but that's why I love you" she said leaning her head forward to meet his half way for another kiss.

A few hours later Dave arrived home and walked into the house groaning as he hung up his coat on the coat rack, "how did the meeting go?" Simon asked walking out of the living room. Dave rolled his eyes "I go there sit there all morning listening to pointless gibberish then it's lunch after lunch I give my presentation for 2 minutes… only 2 minutes then they decide to move on and get back to mine, I listen to more gibberish until it's time to close the meeting, then I go home" he said walking into the living room and slumping into his easy chair.

"So you didn't even get to present your idea?" Theodore asked coming into the room followed by Jeanette and Eleanor. Dave shook his head "but don't worry the meeting's gonna reconvene tomorrow morning at 8" he said letting his tired eye lids slide closed but not before his tired eyes caught a glimpse of the 4 chipmunks standing in front of him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open "where's Alvin and Brittany?" he asked curiously having very little to no trust for them to be alone.

"I saw them outback just before you came home" Jeanette replied timidly, Dave let his eyes close again and his head fall back against the back of the seat "why is it they're the only two that can't seem to listen when I clearly state not to do something", Dave sat forward and opened his eyes "I did make myself clear right?" he asked Simon.

The chipmunk nodded "you made yourself clear, 'just don't go outside' was your exact words after listing off the various things we could do".

"Then tell me why they just didn't listen?" Dave said putting his hands together, Simon shrugged "Alvin's well… he's Alvin you just aren't going to change that". Dave then shifted his gaze to Jeanette for some sort of answer about Brittany, Jeanette readjusted her glasses before she began to speak "Brittany is quite like the rest of us, she's different… she's… well Brittany".

"I think that's why they get along so well together" Simon replied "they're so unique and different"

Dave nodded "I'll say" he said then stood up "who's hungry?" he asked starting towards the kitchen.

Brittany rolled over in her sleep and hit something ice cold, she snapped out of her sleep and found herself staring right at a rock. She quickly stood up and looked around it was dark outside and Alvin was lying only about a foot away still sleeping snoring lightly. "Alvin" she said shaking him gently "Alvin wake up" she said causing his eye lids to flutter open. Blinking a couple of times he found himself staring up into two beautiful ice blue orbs, "what time is it?" he asked slowly standing up. "Late" Brittany replied scurrying towards the house, Alvin shook his head and ran after her, they both ran through the partially open door and into the living room. "Where have you two been?" Dave asked curiously as he saw them run past, "sleeping" they both replied in unison as they scurried down the hallway towards their room. Dave chuckled and continued on his way towards his own bedroom with a short smile.

Dave had decided since the holidays were getting closer and after what they had been through over the past 3 months he decided that he was going to keep them out of school for a while. So for the next several days the chipmunks lounged around and watched TV, played games and annoyed each other, the last was Alvin's first choice.

But as the time seemed to drag by with everyone getting more and more excited about Christmas which was right around the corner they seemed to get slightly more hyper than usual.

"AALLVVIINN!" Dave shouted as he stumbled out of his bedroom trying to pull his shoes off, Alvin couldn't stop laughing especially after Dave fell down when he tried to run down the hallway.

Collapsing in the middle of the living room the chipmunk laughed until it hurt to laugh anymore, in the meantime Simon came bounding out of the bedroom he shared with the other chipmunks to see what was going on.

"Superglue again?" he asked his father who nodded as he stood, Simon nodded in turn and led Dave into the bedroom, "I've concocted something that will break right through the superglue… we'll have you out of there in no time" Simon said getting a small test tube out of his one dresser draw.

The chipmunk carefully poured the liquid down the man's shoe, and looked in as it seeped down to the glue, "ok try to pull it out now" Simon instructed, Dave pulled the shoe hard pulling it off. Simon poured the rest down the other shoe and within seconds Dave was out of his shoes, "thanks Simon" Dave said dropping his shoes to the floor. Turning on his heel he went out of the bedroom to find Alvin.

Alvin was still lying in the middle of the living room laughing hysterically when Brittany walked over to him, "what's so funny?" she asked using her foot to stop him from rolling around. Alvin slowly stood up and wiped the tears out of his eyes "I super glued Dave's shoes to his feet" Alvin said with a sparkle in his eye. Brittany nodded "I see… and he isn't mad at you?" she asked, the chipmunk shrugged "doesn't matter he won't be able to catch me…" he said then turned around and ran smack into Dave's leg. The chipmunk yelped and tried to run but Dave was quicker and grabbed him before he had the chance.

"Hi Dave" Alvin said nervously as he was lifted up to eye level, "guess what Alvin?" Dave said

"Uh… you thought it was funny, you laughed and now we're going to forget about it?" Alvin tried knowing that wasn't the answer at all. Dave shook his head "you're grounded" he said then started walking towards the chipmunks room, setting the chipmunk down on the bed he left the room.

Alvin was so used to being grounded it didn't bother him that much, except for the fact that Dave not only cut all of his privileges but he was locked in his room and nobody was allowed in to see him. Quickly becoming bored after only 2 days of his 2 and half week time of being grounded he pleaded and begged Dave, apologizing up one side and down the other until his voice was hoarse. After almost a whole day of being begged and nagged about it Dave finally gave in, after all it was the holidays, and this was the time of year to spend with family and friends… but his privileges remained cut for the duration.

The days passed, slowly but they still did pass, luckily for Dave after the little incident with Alvin and the superglue they seemed to calm down a bit, and finally the day was here, well almost Christmas Eve at least was here.

Brittany laid on the window sill during the mid-afternoon waiting to watch the sunset behind the houses across the street, not quite the picturesque sunset she wanted to see but it was the best she had. As she laid there waiting Alvin hopped up onto the sill next to her "whatcha' doing?" he asked sitting down behind her.

"Waiting for the sun to set" she replied with an unsatisfied sigh, Alvin looked up at the row of houses and said "why don't we go up on the roof… then we'll be able to see past the houses and to the horizon". Brittany was quite pleased with this idea "why didn't I think of that" she said getting to her feet "we've got to hurry or we'll miss it", she went with Alvin up to the attic of the house then out the window and climbed the tree next to the house. They jumped onto the slanted roof and hurried up to the peek, sitting down they looked out at the sun that appeared only inches above the rolling hills that made up the distant horizon. Alvin heard her sigh at the pretty sight and moved a little closer wrapping an arm around her prompting her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Both chipmunks sat on the roof and watched the sun set behind the far off horizon. After it was completely gone letting darkness envelope them Alvin stood up and gently pulled the chipette to her feet. "Let's go inside" he said keeping an arm around her as they walked over to the tree. Once back inside they settled in the living room on the couch with the others who were watching TV.

The next day passed like the last few but that evening was quite different. Alvin was sitting on the front window sill and watched as a small rare snow flurry turned into an even rarer snow fall when Brittany gracefully hopped up behind him, "Alvin… I can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked in an almost nervous but happy tone of voice. Alvin shrugged briefly turning to face her "sure Britt… what's on your mind?"

"Remember when we were on our way home in the truck and you said you weren't ready to have a baby yet?" she asked walking up beside him.

He nodded "I remember"

"Just a theoretical question but… when do you think you would be ready?" she asked her eyes slowly filling with hope and joy.

"Not for a couple more years" he replied with a light chuckle

"Alvin… do you think you could make yourself ready a little sooner… like… right now?" she asked

Alvin's eyes widened so much they could have fallen out as he stared at her, "am I supposed to take this as some kind of hint?" he asked. Brittany nodded as she took a step forward and slid gently into his embrace "I'm going to have a baby but this time I'm sure it's real".

"Have you told the others?" he asked happily as a huge warm smile crept onto his face, the chipmunk could feel her shaking her head against his chest, "not yet… I figured you should be the first to know".

Alvin nodded "we should probably tell Dave sooner than later… if you know what I mean?" he said taking her hand with a smile. Both chipmunks hoped down off the sill and walked into Dave's music room where he was sitting at his piano trying to write another song for the two groups.

As the man tapped the keys of his piano with one hand and wrote down some notes with the other Alvin hopped up onto the piano with Brittany, "Dave… can we, uh… speak with you?" Alvin asked. Dave nodded putting down his papers, "sure Alvin… what do you two want to talk about?"

Alvin fidgeted with his fingers for a while then asked "are you having a good evening tonight?"

Dave shrugged humoring him "it's been pretty good… I've made some pretty good progress on your album".

"That's nice to hear… would you like some good news?" Alvin asked

Dave shrugged "being good news I don't see why not"

"Ok… one more question before the news" Alvin said Dave nodded; the chipmunk tensed up and asked, "do you ever want to be grandfather one day?"

"Eventually when we all get a little older" Dave replied with a smile

"Well… I think your schedule just got pushed up about 10 years" Alvin replied putting an arm around Brittany, Dave's eye's bugged out and only one word left his mouth, "!"

_**The End!... Or is it?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is this the end? Am I really going to end it here like this?... tell you what, if you liked this story read the sequel when it comes out then answer my questions :) That's right there will be a sequel… but I'm not promising anything in it… but I will promise you that Brittany is really going to have a baby for all those who might have doubts about last time… ok I'm not saying another word you'll have to wait and see about everything else :)**

**I hopped everybody had a Merry Christmas and I wish you a happy New Year!**

**A lot of people are probably getting sick of this but I need the responses to the poll to conclude what you the readers want to see so please if you are a member please meander over to my profile and vote, if you are anonymous please submit a review with the letter of your response to the following poll.**

**_Should Alvin, Simon and Theodore have a sister who would be Jake Miller's counterpart?_**

**_A. Yes, she should be a half sister _**

**_B. Yes, she should be adopted with no blood ties_**

**_C. No, that's stupid_**

**_D. Don't care one way or the other_**

**_E. Jake should have a counterpart but she shouldn't be the Chipmunks sister in anyway_**

**If you don't know who Jake Miller is or if you have questions, check out my profile, read my story 'The Trouble With Jake' or you could message me. And thank you all again for reading, reviewing and voting.**

**And once again I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas and I wish everybody a happy New Year! And don't forget to keep an eye out for the sequel! :)**


	10. Commentary Chapter

**A/N: First off I would like to say how sorry I am for the wait… I know I said it would only be a week or so until I updated and it's been more like a month or so… I am truly deeply sorry for the wait, I've just been so bogged down with work and school recently that I haven't had a lot of time to write. So once again I would like to apologize for the wait and the fact that this is just the commentary/Q&A chapter and not an update to the actual story, if I got anybody's hopes up.**

**Like all my other stories and chapters this will be written in third person narrative, for all those who are confused by that {don't feel bad, I was until I looked it up ;) }, it merely means I will take on the role of a character and it will read in the third person perspective hope I didn't confuse anybody ;) **

* * *

><p>"Hello, and welcome" Alvin said facing a camera that was set up a few feet from him, "ok… my name is Alvin Seville, and you know the others" he said with a light chuckle as the camera panned to bring the other 5 chipmunks into focus.<p>

"Ok… so right now I would like to introduce our guest, he's an author on FanFiction and he writes stuff and his name is Jake Miller" the chipmunk said.

"You can just call me James" he said

"So your name is Jake but you go by James?" Alvin asked confused

"It's actually the other… way, my name is James but I go by Jake on FF" he said with a grin

"Whatever" Alvin retorted, picking up a piece of paper, "as you should already know… James, we have brought you here because the readers have a few questions about your story".

"Ok… hit me with the first one" he said cracking his knuckles

"The first question was sent in anonymously and it asks _'will there be a sequel to this story? If there is when will it be coming out?_'" Alvin said reading the question off.

James nodded thoughtfully, "there will be a sequel, but I can't say for sure when it will be out, but I will tell you this, I'm trying something extremely new with it and I'm hoping it works".

"If your idea doesn't work will there still be a sequel?" Jeanette asked curiously

"Oh yeah… definitely, there's going to be sequel if my new idea works or not" James replied with a reassuring nod.

"Thank goodness" Simon said breathing a sigh of relief, "are you ready for the next question?" the red sweater wearing chipmunk asked eagerly.

"Go ahead" James said leaning back, Simon gently removed the paper from Alvin's hand and began reading the question, "The question is tagged anonymous and it asks, _'did you have Ian become a good guy again because he did in Chipwrecked or was that your own idea? If it was your idea where did you get the idea?'_"

James nodded, "that's a unique question but ok… this story was actually one of my earlier stories to be written, and when it was being written which was quite some time before Chipwrecked came out, I had plans for Ian to be a good guy, but once Chipwrecked did come out it helped me go back and rewrite that part of the story to form good guy Ian a little better… I hope that answers the question".

"I think that covers it pretty well" Simon said with a nod, "ok… my turn again" Alvin said snatching the paper back, "this question was submitted by yet another anonymous reader… sheesh James you must not be popular with the members of FF" Alvin said.

"Hey Alvin… shut up and ask the question already" James snapped, "fine… no need to get pissed" Alvin shrugged, "Like I said the question is tagged anonymous and asks, _'Are Harry and Marv based off the two characters with the same names from the Home Alone movies?'_"

"Actually to be honest they're supposed to be the same guys, I really love those movies and it's funny to watch them get the crap kicked out of them and one day I was thinking, 'hmm… what would it be like if Alvin ran into them?'… so yeah there you go" he said finishing up with a smile.

"That's awesome" Brittany said grabbing the paper from Alvin, "my turn".

Alvin opened his mouth to protest but Brittany cut him off, "ok… the question is from a member of FanFiction by the name of werynt and the question wishes to know _'when did Alvin and Brittney make the baby?'_"

"Wait!... What?" Alvin shouted snatching the paper from Brittany who was staring at it dumbfounded and quite embarrassed. "You really aren't going to tell them that are you?" Alvin asked as he began to panic, James shrugged, "I said I would answer their questions… it wouldn't be right of me to deny to answer a question" he said with a grin.

"There's got to be a law against infringing on our privacy like that… this is evasion of privacy" Brittany stated, "and I am so going to sue you!"

"It would be evasion of privacy if you were in private…. But when you're out in your backyard that's a different case" James said

"Fine tell them… see if I care" Alvin ranted crossing his arms

"Ok…" James said letting his voice trail off, "so for the sake of Alvin's and Brittany's dignity and privacy I will keep it broad… the 'act' took place that evening they were outside even though Dave had told them not to go outside, it's in chapter 9, 'Never Failing Love' I think… don't quote me on the chapter number" dropping his voice to a whisper and leaning towards the camera he said, "let me know if you want me to write up how it actually happened…".

"Ok sure… no" Alvin snapped quickly, "I'll read the next question" Jeanette said taking the paper from Alvin. "This one is from werynt as well and it asks, _'I thought that chipmunks made like five babies when pregnant, not one. Can you explain?'_" Jeanette said reading the question off for the author.

James was thoughtful for a second prompting Simon to speak up, "would you like me to take this one?"

"No we're good" James replied shifting in his seat and waving his hand dismissively, "ok… how to put this… you're right in a way, an average chipmunk litter is 4 or 5 babies, BUT I never said for certain how many she was going to have, HA! got you, and nor am I going to tell you, if you really want to know read the sequel when it comes out" he said then calmed down quite a bit, "but seriously, werynt, you are correct Brittany just thinks she's only having one because she's suffering from delusions".

"I am not!" Brittany shouted back, "Alvin say something!" she ordered

"What am I supposed to say… he's right" Alvin replied causing Brittany to slap his arm.

"Ok moving along" Simon said handing the paper to Theodore, "why don't you two ask this question"

"Ok" Eleanor replied, "this one was asked by a member of FF who wishes to remain anonymous" she continued "and they ask, _'who is sergeant/colonel D.J Bond…_"

"_And why does he have two ranks?_" Theodore finished with a small grin.

"D.J would you like to answer that question?" James asked causing the camera to pan over to the right bringing the colonel into focus.

"Sure I can answer that… my name is D.J Bond as stated-" the man started to say but was cut off by Alvin, "tell us what the D.J is short for" he taunted with a devious grin.

"I was getting to that" the man shot back hotly, "my full name is Devon James Bond… but if you like life you better call me D.J" he said pointing a finger at the camera. "Threats aside…" James said giving him a curious look, "why don't you tell them about yourself".

"I was born in north eastern PA, quite a few years after that I joined the Marines with a couple of my buddies… after a few years in the Marine Corp I was recommended to the officers academy, so I took it but after slowly moving up the ranks I found my nitch as a Colonel and I seemed to stay there, but after a while the Corp wasn't cutting it for me so I transferred to the Navy… due to how I scored on their ASVAB they gave me the opportunity to become a battlefield surgeon so I took it… now don't get me wrong that was fun but after a few years I got a letter from a general in the Marines telling me of an opportunity that had opened up as a Marine Recon, so once my time was up I reenlisted in the Marines and that's where I remained for several more years until I retired with my entire squad, we all moved to LA where we all work together on the California Highway Patrol where I am a sergeant" the man said concluding his story of his past.

"Ok…" Alvin said "so shorten that up for us"

"In short to answer the question, I am Sergeant D.J Bond of the California Highway Patrol, motorcycle division, and the reason I have two ranks is because when serving the country in the military I was a Colonel… now that I am with the police force I am a Sergeant" D.J replied.

"Ok that works for me… how about you fellas?" James said glancing at the six chipmunks who all nodded. "Next question!" Alvin shouted, "the question is from Republic Commando Ace and he asks, _'Why do the cheese balls in the lab explode and why does Dr. Brown have exploding cheese balls?'_"

"Yeah that is a very good question" Brittany stated giving the author a very hard stare.

"Hey… I didn't tell you to eat them" he retorted.

"Please just answer the question" Simon said cleaning his glasses

"Ok… the cheese balls in the lab explode because if you noticed in the story Dr. Brown is the head of research and development, and he was merely doing his job by developing new weapons for the spy/agents. But the cheese balls were actually intended in to be used by government assassins to easily and discretely get rid of a mark either in his home or at a party… yep… I think that about answers that question" the author stated.

"Awesome" Alvin said as Brittany snatched the paper out of his hand, "the next question…" she began "is from another member of FF who wishes to remain anonymous and she asks _'who is Jake Miller and why does he not appear in your stories 'Squeakquel Alternate Ending' and 'Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 and a half'?_"

"That's a very interesting question and the very interesting answer gets pretty complicated if you are not very familiar with Alvin and the Chipmunks" James replied.

"Would you care to explain?" Jeanette asked

"Sure… Alvin and the Chipmunks exists in two different dimensions otherwise known as 'universes' or 'versions'…. There's the cartoon version which would pertain to the style of the 1983 - 1991 cartoon series, The Chipmunk Adventure, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein, and Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, but there is also another version known as 'CGI' which pertain to the live action CGI animation 2007 movie Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Squeakquel and Chipwrecked and beyond for that matter as well" James replied.

"But anyway back on topic, Jake Miller is the older brother of the chipettes in the cartoon form, and as of currently he does not exist in the CGI form and that is why he does not appear in those two stories, but if you would like to see him in CGI leave a review telling me if you would like to see him in CGI or not".

"That's like amazing and all but let's move on" Alvin said snatching the paper back only to have Simon snatch it from him "that's it Alvin there aren't any more questions".

"Ok… well in that case, I know I'm going to regret this but…. Do you fellas have any questions?" James asked.

"Yeah I got a question" Alvin said eagerly than waited for the author to reply.

After a second of silence James said "I don't know if I want to hear your question".

"Where did you get the idea for this story I mean like the story stinks, bad plot, horrible dialogue… what did you do, get this out of a box of crackerjacks and post it on FF?"

James opened his mouth to say something in return when he was cut off by Alvin, "and that's not the half of it, your grammar is terrible, there was dozens of misspelled words in every chapter, and that leads me to my next complaint, the chapter titles stink".

"I didn't think it was that bad and nor did the readers" James retorted firmly, "this one was actually one of my more popular stories".

"I don't know why-" Alvin began but was cut off by Simon covering his mouth with his hand, Brittany than spoke up, "I think that's about all we got… thank you for coming James" she said happily.

"You're welcome" James replied

The six chipmunks all turned to face the camera, "thank you for reading… and look out for the sequel it should be lots of fun" Jeanette said with a smile waving to the camera right before it shut off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For all those who asked questions, I thank you and I hope I answered them for you, and thank you all for reading! And my poll is closed, as of now I will not be excepting any more votes so please do not try to submit any more, thank you!**


End file.
